


Shadows and Demons

by DayLightDove



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Action, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Family Drama, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Pitch is after Jack, Pitch is after Rin, Pitch is mean!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5466020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayLightDove/pseuds/DayLightDove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Guardians and the exwires run into each other on the same mission to take down Pitch. They soon discover that Pitch is after Rin. The Guardians then keep an eye on both Rin and look out for Pitch. But what does he want with Rin?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own ROTG or ANE/BE  
> Also, there will be a list of everything that Rin and Jack have alike at the end of this.

There was some sort of dark entity terrorizing the children in Japan. Yukio, Shura, and the exwires went to check it out.

On their way to the place the entity was currently Rin stopped in his tracks attracting the attention of the others.

"Rin?" Shima asked.

"Shh," Rin said, "Listen. Don't you hear the bells?"

Everyone quieted and listened. Sure enough there were bells in the distance that seemed to be getting closer. There was suddenly the sound of something landing roughly and Rin's eyes suddenly grew wide and his tail suddenly stiffened up.

"Rin? What is it?" Yukio asked.

"Something or somethings just arrived and they're not human." Rin answered. Then he took off in the direction of the landing, the others following quickly. When they finally reached where Rin had stopped, they found one of the strangest things they've ever seen.

Climbing out of a sleigh, and it was pretty cool looking, were five things? The first was a teen who couldn't have been any older then the exwires. He had messy white hair, icy blue eyes, and pale skin. He wore a blue hoody, brown pants, no shoes, and a shepherd's staff?

The next was a large elderly man, even though he had a lot of strength and youth. He had white hair that reached his shoulders, a long white beard, and blue eyes. He wore a red shirt with black pants and boots, and a large red coat.

The next was a small short golden guy, who looked like he was made of sand.

The next was a giant bunny! It was a blue-gray with tattoos on its forehead and shoulders. It had straps that connected what looked like boomerangs to its back. It also had spring green eyes.

The final was a hummingbird lady? She was a blue green with purple eyes and some feathers were purple. She had a golden feather in the center of her forehead and golden feathers around her neck and wrist. She also and large fast beating wings.

"North are you sure Pitch is here?" The white haired boy asked.

The large man, North they figured out, turned to the boy, "I'm sure of it Jack."

They short golden man spotted the exwires and tried to get his companions' attention.

Suddenly the bunny talked, "Let's just get this over with. It's not like Pitch can be that strong yet. It's only been two years."

The hummingbird lady finally saw the short man's signals. "Bunny be quiet. Now what is it Sandy?"

Sandy pointed to the exwires. The group caught the teens starring at them and looked behind them. There was no one there, but they were too old to be believing in them so what were they looking at?

Yukio pulled out his gun as Shura pulled out her sword, much to Jack's amazement.

Yukio called out to them, "You five! Who and what are you?"

The five once again looked behind them, again finding nothing. They then turned back to the other group and pointed to their selves.

"Yeah you!" Yukio answered their silent question.

"You can all see us?" North asked.

"Yes why shouldn't we?" Yukio asked with a raised eyebrow.

Rin noticed something. While yes these...eh...people weren't human and had power, they weren't the entity they were tracking.

"Yukio stop the small talk and take care of them." Bon said.

Rin shook his head, "Don't these aren't the thing we were tracking."

"How can you tell Nii-san?" Yukio asked.

"I just can." Rin said, then mumbling the next part so only his team could hear, "A demon thing I guess." But what Rin didn't know is that Bunny heard what he just said.

While they were talking, the big five was trying to figure out how the group of teens saw them, even more so how the navy haired kid could tell they weren't with Pitch. And Bunny was wondering what the kid meant by 'a demon thing'.

Suddenly Rin shot off past the five and into the woods behind them.

"God dammit he needs to stop running off!" Bon shouted as the exwire group ran off after their half-demon friend.

The Guardians watch them run off when Jack suddenly ran off after them yelling, "Come on they obviously know where pitch is!" The others then quickly followed Jack.

They met up with Rin as he stood in a field surrounded by trees.

"What the hell Rin?!" Shura screamed. But Rin didn't answer. Instead he just starred off into the darkness of the woods that surrounded them.

"Pitch is here." They turned to see the rabbit looking at the same place as Rin. Just then a sinister laugh echoed around them. Everyone drew there weapons, but just as Rin was about to draw Kurikara when Yukio stopped him.

"I don't think it would be a good idea to draw your sword with these people here, Nii-san." Yukio said.

"Then what can I do? Do you expect me to just sit back while you all fight?" Rin asked.

Yukio nodded and gave a stern look, "Yes I do. Or do you want me to trap you in a seal?"

Rin was about to retaliate when something black shot out from the darkness, wrapped around him, and pulled him into the darkness.

Shouts of "Rin!" and "Okumura!" sounded from the exwires. Jack tried to freeze the tactical before it disappeared, but failed to do so.

Yukio looked towards the five that followed there group, "You! You obviously know more about this then us, considering you're calling the demon a name. Now, why did it take my brother!?"

North frowned, "I'm sorry but we do not know."

"Don't worry kid. We'll get your brother back." Jack said giving a smile at Yukio.

Izumo interrupted, "Um wouldn't it make more since to go after Okumura instead of just standing here and talking?"

"I didn't realize you cared for him." Bon said.

"I don't! I just want to get this mission done with." Izumo defended.

"Whatever the case Izumo's right." Yukio said as he began to head in the direction Rin had been dragged. But before he could get far, black skeletal horses appeared around them, blocking off the path.

"What are these?" Shima asked.

"Nightmares." They heard a Russian voice growl.

"I take it we have to fight these things?" Shima asked nervously.

"Yes." Jack said as he sprang into action, everyone else following.

Meanwhile, Rin was being dragged through the woods. Then he felt like he was falling through an empty void. When he finally hit solid ground and was unbound, Rin looked around but he was only greeted by dark emptiness.

Rin felt behind him and sighed in relief when he felt Kurikara still there. But just when he thought he was safe, a cold laugh echoed throughout the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Rin looked around for the source of the laugh, but was only met with empty darkness. Rin unsheathed Kurikara hoping to gain some light, but it did nothing.

"Where the hell are you?" Rin growled.

"Isn't it sad?" A voice greeted him, "You help those mortals but in return you're ridiculed. They make you hide your true self and punish you if you show it."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Rin growled back.

"Those so called friends of course." The voice answered, "If they're your friends then why do they cower away from your true form? Why do they watch you with distrust like you are a bomb that will go off at any time? Even your own twin brother reacts this way. Why do you bother with helping them?"

"Because they're my friends." Rin answered.

"So friends tend to use friends as weapons? They push them away because of their heritage?"

"Shut up."

"I mean that last one is kind of stupid. They push you away but they keep you brother. Only because you inherited the demon traits right? You with the blue flames and demonic appearances that are told to be hidden because of the fear they bring to people."

"I said SHUT UP!" Rin screamed releasing a wave of blue flames in hopes of hitting something.

"Ah those beautiful flames. You shouldn't keep those hidden. You should embrace you true form and the fear it causes. If they fear you and in return harm you because of that fear, you could show them the real fear you can cause. Come with me and I won't hide you. I'll help you become your true form. You don't have to stay with these terrible people. I'll help you be free. For what goes together better then demons and shadows?"

"Fuck you."

The voice sighed, "I see your mind is still poisoned by their tricks. You need to realize that they are only using you and are waiting for you to go off. You need help embracing the demon within you. You need help realizing the truth."

A gray hand reached out and before Rin could slice at it, black sand was blown in his face. Rin's legs gave out as he suddenly passed out, but before he could hit the ground someone caught him. Pitch Black. A gray skinned man with black spiked hair and black robe, pants, and shoes. His golden sliver eyes stared at the half demon before him, and he grinned with his sharp teeth. All Rin needs is a little push and he will be his and with him the power of Satan. So much fear he can gain from one teen.

He remembered what he told Jack once. What goes better then cold and dark? Why demons and shadows. Demons and fear.

Pitch placed the unconscious teen on the ground and pulled away the shadows revealing a burnt wooded area around them. Not many trees were burned from the fire that was unleashed, about only ten. In fact they weren't that far from where he had taken the boy.

Pitch watched as the half-demon's face as it became one full of both sorrow and horror. A nightmare of the 'truth' was given to the boy.

"Soon." Pitch whispered. He then sheathed Kurikara and then vanished.

* * *

Back with the others, no matter how hard they fought or how many they took down, the nightmares just kept coming. Then suddenly they all disappeared. They just vanished into thin air without a reason. Every single one.

"What the hell?" Bon yelled

"They just disappeared." Konekomaru said.

"How? Why?" Shima asked

"That doesn't matter, right now we need to find Rin." Yukio said. He turned towards Bunny, "Can you find his sent?"

Bunny nodded, "Yeah mate. I just need something to recognize his sent with."

"You don't need anything. You'll most likely be able to tell it when you smell it." Yukio said.

Bunny looked at him curiously but went with it. As soon as he sniffed the air he smelled a strange sent. It smelled like burning fire and something inhuman, but at the same time human. He noticed Pitch's sent was near it as well. But the first one has to be who there looking for. Rin if he remembered.

"Got him." Bunny said.

"Take me to him now!" Yukio shouted. Everyone gave Yukio a shocked look but he ignored them. Bunny then nodded and told Yukio to get on his back. He normally wouldn't let people ride on his back but this kid was obviously worried. And he had a right to be. His brother was taken by Pitch right before his eyes. And by Pitch!

Sandy created a platform that everyone else climbed on as Bunny took off, with them following. Soon Yukio and Bunny reached where Rin lay and as soon as Yukio saw him on the ground, he jumped off Bunny and ran to him.

"Rin!" Yukio yelled as he knelt besides his brother and lifted his upper body into his arms, "Rin come on wake up!" He was worried. Rin wasn't waking up but he was making soft whimpers in his sleep.

"He won't wake up, mate." Bunny said putting a hand on the exorcist's shoulder, "That's a nightmare forged directly from Pitch. He won't wake up until the nightmare ends or Sandy intervenes."

Just then the other Guardians and exwires appeared in the clearing.

"Rin!" Shiemi shouted running over to the twins. "Yuki is there anything I can do?" Yukio shook his head.

"What the hell happened to him?" Shura asked as she and the other exwires came up to them.

Yukio signed, "He trapped in some sort of nightmare."

"Sir I found this a few feet away." Bon said as he held up the red cloth Kurikara is always wrapped in. Yukio looked next to him and found the sheathed Kurikara. He picked it up and handed it to Bon.

"Please hold on to this." Yukio said and Bon nodded in response. Just then Rin started muttering things like, "I'm sorry", "Don't leave", and much more. Suddenly his breath hitched and he quieted. The others thought it was over but they were wrong. Soon Rin started to scream and sob, tears rolling down his face from clenched eyes. Fear and sorrow rolling off him like waves scaring his friends and family.

The Guardians, who were over to the side discussing everything that's happened, heard the screams and rushed over. Once Sandy saw Rin he instantly got to work in trying get the nightmare to fade away.

Everyone sighed when they heard Rin's cries subside and relax in his twin's arms.

"What are your names?" Shiemi asked.

North grinned, "I'm Nicholas St. North you may call me North. Of course you most likely know me as Santa Claus. Toothiana, the Tooth Fairy, but you may call her Tooth. Sanderson Mansnoozie, The Sandman, but you may call him Sandy. Jackson Overland Frost, Jack Frost, but you may call him Jack. And finally E. Aster Bunnymund, the Easter Bunny, but you may call him Bunny." North pointed to each person as he introduced themselves.

"Wait. Santa Claus, The Tooth Fairy, The Sandman, Jack Frost, and The Easter Bunny? I thought you were all myths." Konekomaru exclaimed.

"Well for kids your age that should be true." North mumbled.

"How can you see us?" Jack asked.

"It must be because of our mashou." Bon stated, "If normal people can't see demons without one but we can, you must apply to the same rules, since both you and demons are considered myths to people."

"I thought only children could see us." North hummed. Then he saw the confused faces of the other group and explained, "Well we are usually only seen by children because they are more willing to believe in us, since we can only be seen if we are believed in."

"What are your names?" Tooth asked.

Yukio smiled and pointed to each person as he introduced them, "I am Yukio Okumura and the one you saved is my older twin brother Rin. They are Konekomaru Miwa, Ryuji Suguro, Renzo Shima, Shiemi Moriyama, Izumo Kamiki, Nemu Takara, and Shura Kirigakure."

"I would like to thank you for helping Rin!" Shiemi said bowing.

"Who was that anyway? The demon that attacked. And why did it take Rin?" Yukio asked.

"That was Pitch Black, the Boogieman." Tooth said.

"He feeds on fear and loves to bring it." Jack said with a shrug, "Unless Rin could have helped him with that, we have no idea of what he'd want with him."

Realization dawned on the exorcists' faces.

"You know don't you?" Bunny said crossing his arms, "And it has to do with a demon. It's something about Rin and a demon."

 


	3. Chapter 3

_Rin was in the middle of hanging out with his friends when suddenly the world turns to an uneasy darkness and his flames surround his body. He looked over to where his friends were only to find their faces filled with disgust and horror. Then they started screaming._

_"Ah! Get away!"_

_"Don't come near us demon!"_

_"Get out of here monster!"_

_"You're the spawn of Satan! We can't trust you; you'll kill us!"_

_"You're not my brother, demon."_

_"No! Shut up! Shut the hell up!" Rin screams as he clutches his head. Then he feels something warm and sticky on sliding down his fingers. When he opens his eyes he finds them covered in crimson. Rin immediately recognizes it as blood but from where? As soon as he looks up, he regrets it. There, laying on the ground in front of him, were the lifeless bodies of his friends. Each one pale and covered in blood. Each having burns and scratches, even limbs missing!_

_"What have you done?" Rin looks up to find the cold, uncaring gaze of his brotherwho had his gun pointed directly at him._

_"Y-Yukio?" Rin asked, voice quivering._

_"Damnit! I knew I should have killed you all those years ago when I found out you were a demon." Yukio replies, finger about to pull a trigger. Seeing that, Rin growled and rushed towards his brother hoping to stop him. He doesn't. Yukio pulls the trigger and the bullet hit Rin in the right shoulder. But as Rin gets closer to his brother, hoping to scare him, something goes terribly wrong. Long, sharp nails covered with flames pierce skin._

_Rin watches as he pulls his nails from Yukio's chest, his brother coughing up blood as it happens._

_"Y-Yu-kio?" Rin says horrified at what he just did._

_Yukio spits in his face, "I always knew you were a demon." Then he collapsed, dead, to the ground, joining the lifeless bodies of his friends._

_"See you are a monster." A voice whispers, "Just accept it. Accept it in your heart. Be the demon you truly are."_

_Rin looks at the bodies again, looks at the blood covering him, and screams. He screams like a mad man. Like he was just tortured in Gehenna. He screamed until his voice was raw._

_Then the bodies and voice disappeared. The blood that covered him disappeared. He was left in the dark empty space. But it wasn't giving off an unpleasant feeling. In fact the dark was comforting and relaxing._

_Rin sighed a shaky breath as he relaxed._

* * *

Rin sat up panting for breath. He had just sat in blank emptiness for who-knows how long and before that...he didn't want to think about that. He laid back down in his bed and...Wait. Bed? Was that just a terrible nightmare or...

The day's events came back to him and he gasped. What happened after he blacked out? What happened to the creepy guy that was talking to him? Those five people? Why was he in bed?!

He groaned as he sat up and stretched. His head was hurting him like hell. He glanced around the room to find he was in his and Yukio's shared dorm with Kurikara in the corner. He got up, his tail lying limply behind him, and slung Kurikara onto his back. He exited the room and as he headed to the dining room. Before he entered he heard voices. It was all of his friends, Yukio, and Shura. The five people were even there. He quickly tucked his tail away and entered the room.

* * *

"Answer the question already!" Bunny screamed.

"What question?" Yukio asked a he looked up from his food Ukobach made them.

"You know what the question is Okumura! Does your brother have anything to do with a demon?!" Bunny exclaimed. Again Yukio did not answer.

"Please," Tooth begged, "If it will help us with Pitch then you must tell us."

"Well look who's finally up." Shura's voice alerting everyone else in the room. There in the doorway stood Rin, looking at everyone in the room as they stared back.

"Uh hi?" Rin said.

 **"Rin you're up! Yukio wouldn't let me in your room."** Kuro meowed.

"Hey Kuro." Rin said, squatting down to pet the demon cat.

"Rin I'm so happy you're up! Are you ok do you hurt anywhere?" Shiemi said going up to the half demon.

"I-I'm fine Shiemi." Rin answered flushing.

"Hey Rin, are you going to come get you food or can I eat it?" Shima called over.

"Wha! No way! I'm starving!" Rin said as he rushed over to where Shima was. As he was eating, Yukio explained who the five where and then the questions started again.

"Did you talk to Pitch?"

"Did he say anything?"

"Did he give you something?"

"Did he threaten you?"

"What did he want?"

And so on and so on. When they finally stopped Rin answered, "Yes we talked." Rin looked over at Yukio, silently asking if they knew. Yukio shook his head in response.

"What did he say?" North asked.

"He said...things." Rin answered, "He was really creepy though."

"I know right?" Jack said.

"Does this have to do with you talking about a demon?" Bunny asked.

Rin looked shocked but then turned to his brother shouting, "I thought you said they didn't know?!"

"They don't! Mr. Bunnymund is just talking about something he heard." Yukio responded.

"Oh stop it already." They all looked at Izumo, "It's obvious they won't stop bugging you about it so just tell them. They're here to help right?"

Yukio sighed, "I know."

"Well?" Bunny asked.

Yukio sighed and looked to Rin, who just shrugged like he didn't care.

"You see Rin's not dealing with a demon." Yukio began, "He is the demon. He's half demon actually, but that doesn't change who the father is."

"And who is that?" Bunny pressed.

"Satan." Rin mumbled.

"What?" The Guardian's asked.

Rin looked straight at them with an emotionless face, "I'm the son of Satan."


	4. Chapter 4

_"I'm the son of Satan."_

They stared at the navy haired teen in shock. Then Bunny burst out laughing.

"You can't be serious mate! Don't try to rope us into your religion." He laughed.

"This isn't about religion." Yukio said seriously, "Satan is real and there is nothing to change that."

"Actually," North spoke, "I think I have book in library about this. Hmm one moment." He opened a portal and walked through it. The exorcist stared at it, wide eyed when he just vanished in it.

"W-Was that a portal?! Cool!" Rin shouted, his excitement causing his tail to slip out and wag. It was the Guardians turn to stare.

A few minutes later another portal opened and North came out holding a very dusty book.

"Here it is!" North said placing the book on the table. When everyone gathered around, he whipped the dust off the cover and the exorcist stood there gasping. The title read  _Demons of Gehenna._

"How do you have this? This is an exorcist book." Yukio stated.

"My library has many books and, like this one, I don't remember how I get them." North answered, flipping open the book. He looked for the information on Satan. "Says here that Satan has blue flames. So if you are son of Satan, show us flames."

Rin stood there for a minute, starring with wide eyes. He remembered the dream, no, nightmare and quickly glanced at the other exorcists. The glance was fast, but full of worry; but no one but Jack caught it. Soon his eyes were expressionless and he shrugged.

"Alright." He said grabbing Kurikara, taking it out of the red silk and unsheathing it. Soon his body was engulfed in blue flames, ears growing longer, teeth sharper, nails longer and sharper, and eyes gaining the red pupil.

The Guardians stared at the boy. This was not what they were expecting. Rin then sheathed the sword, his demonic appearance vanishing, and looked at the awestruck Guardians.

Suddenly North burst out laughing causing everyone to look at him, "This makes since why Pitch would want you! Ah but don't worry he won't get you! Besides us you have great friends! They are exorcist and they don't try to kill you for being demon and try to help hide you!"

Rin looked at them, again only Jack catching the look of sorrow flash in his eyes before being hidden, and smiled, "Yeah they are great."

"Wait." Bunny said interrupting, "Rin aren't you and Yukio twins? Doesn't that mean he's a demon too and that Pitch would also be after him?"

"No," Yukio answered, "I didn't inherit the demon gene so I don't have the flames or any demonic features."

The mention of the features caused the Guardians to once again look at Rin. The saw how he changed so now looking at him they saw how his ears were still slightly pointed, nails shortened, eyes had a normal pupil, and the teeth...

"Oh the canines are still so sharp!" Tooth said as she opened his mouth and looked inside.

"Tooth! Fingers out of mouth!" North told the fairy.

"Oh! Sorry." Tooth said flying away from the confused half-demon.

"You can all stay here tonight." Yukio said, "No one needs to be walking out at this time with a nightmare king out."

When Rin looked out a nearby window, he found that it was indeed night.

 _'Must not have been out that long.'_ He thought.

They all began to leave the dining area and as they all left to a room, Jack watched Rin go thinking,  _'I'll be talking with him.'_

* * *

"I thought you'd be in here." A voice said scaring Rin out of his musings. He had come down into the kitchen after his brother went to sleep, not wanting to sleep himself. He had preoccupied himself by staring out the window, eating something he had whipped up. When Rin turned around he found Jack walking up to him.

"Yeah?" Rin asked.

"Nah I just saw you walking this way and followed you." Jack said.

"Why are you up?" Rin asked.

"Well with Pitch after you and with that nightmare earlier I just took a guess you'd be up." Jack said shrugging but then he turned serious, "What was it about?"

"The nightmare? It was nothing." Rin answered.

Jack eye'd him then said, "Your friends didn't always stand by you did they?" Rin didn't answer, "Thought so."

"What would you know about it?" Rin snapped.

"I would know it very well. You see I was alone for three hundred years." Jack stated, gaining a wide eyed look from Rin. Jack grinned and continued, "During that time I had no idea who I was or what my purpose was because the moon only told me my name. But then three hundred years later, I'm chosen to help the Guardians, which are Tooth, North, Sandy, and Bunny, to defeat Pitch. At first I didn't want to, because they ignored me but then I found out that I had a past life so I did it for my memories. But then I had so much fun with all of them, and Sandy died..."

"But he was there." Rin said.

"He sort of came back." Jack answered, "But then I helped out with Easter preparations and even got along with Bunny!"

"Where you and Bunny like enemies before?" Rin interrupted.

"Not enemies more like rivals." Jack answered before continuing, "Anyway then when I was taking a kid home, because she wonder into Bunny's place, and Pitch tricked me giving me my memories but taking Baby Tooth, one of Tooth's helpers, and stalling me long enough to destroy every Easter egg. When I reached the others it looked as though I betrayed them and they had thrown me away before I could explain. Pitch then showed up we fought and I saw my memories. Then I helped the others and now we have belief back, Pitch is gone, Sandy's back, I'm a Guardian, I gained believers, and I have a family now! I forgot to mention it but Pitch tried to get me to join him saying, and I quote "What goes better then cold and dark?""

"Demons and Fear." Jack turned to Rin as he spoke but found him looking down, bangs hiding his eyes, "Demons and Shadows."

Jack shrugged, "I guess. So what about you?"

Rin hesitated at first but then thought about how Jack just told his story and how they were very similar. "When I was younger I got into a lot of fights because of my temper or because kids were picking on me or Yukio. I was very strong so I hurt people badly. They called me a demon child, everyone did even the teachers. It always made me mad because I was not a demon, well I mean at the time I didn't know my heritage so I thought that. Ironic hu that I was a real demon. Anyway it wasn't until a few months ago that I found out I was Satan's child and our adaptive dad died. He died because he was possessed by Satan while protecting me. Satan tried to drag me to Gehenna but the old man got control and...stabbed himself. Then I drew the sword, gain the demon features, and destroyed the gate. Then I decided to become an exorcist, but I kept my demon side hidden. I found out Yukio blamed me for the old man's death and thought it be safer if I died..."

"He doesn't think that now does he?" Jack asked.

"I don't know." Rin answered

"Well I think he cares. You should have seen him when Pitch dragged you off." Jack said with a smile.

Rin had a smile appear on his face and continued, "Then I met the gang, me and Bon always getting into fights, like you and Bunny."

"Bon?" Jack asked.

"Ryuji Suguro." Rin answered, "Bon's his nickname."

"Ah." Jack said.

Rin continued, "Anyway many demons attacked us because I'm Satan's son but they didn't know that. I helped calm Kuro down, the cat, and he became my familier. Then Amaimon, the demon king of earth, appeared and almost reviled my secret if it wasn't for Shura. Soon we went on a camping trip and Amaimon showed up and I reviled myself to protect everyone. But I lost control of my flames and could've killed everyone if it wasn't for Shiemi being able to bring me back. The Vatican then almost killed me but I proved my worth by saving their sorry butts from Amaimon. But when I got back to school everyone avoided me like the plague and called me harsh words, telling me to leave. It hurt to finally have friends then have them ripped away from you. It went on like that for at least a month. But then I helped save Konekomaru and then we were friends again."

"We're very similar aren't we?" Jack said giving a grin to Rin.

Rin smiled back, "I guess we are."

"So since we're up, you want to have some fun?" Jack asked

"Sure just give me a sec." Rin then ran out of the room, Jack following. They went back to Rin's dorm room and snuck in to make sure they didn't wake Yukio. Rin walked over to Kuro and quietly woke him.

"Hey Kuro." Rin whispered.

 **"Hu Rin?"** Kuro said waking up.

"Hey you want to come play with me and Jack?" Rin asked.

Kuro immediately shot up from bed,  **"Yes! Yes! I'd love to play!"**

"Then come on." Rin said as he and Jack snuck out of the room. Jack could tell Rin knew what the cat was saying so he figured it was a demon thing.

They played all night, avoiding any sand trails or tooth fairies, and snuck back in when the sun began to rise.


	5. Chapter 5

When the exwires and Yukio entered their classroom in cram school, they were shocked to find Rin already in there. He was usually late because he'd take a nap after his regular school but here he was, before Yukio even.

"R-Rin?!" Bon gasped, wide eyed like everyone else. Rin turned and grinned at them, but that's when they noticed the bags under his eyes. Yukio frowned. His brother had obviously not slept last night, but how he stayed awake was a mystery. Everyone took their seats and Yukio cleared his throat.

"Ok class," He began, "I'd like to inform you that you'll all be taking another class. Shura and I will be joining you for it as well."

"And what exactly is this class for, sir?" Izumo asked.

Yukio smiled, "Well seeing as we have a new threat I asked some experts to help us out." Then the door opened and the Guardians entered, each standing by Yukio with smiles on their faces.

"We are here to help you fight Pitch!" North yelled. Everyone just sat there starring at the people who just entered their class.

"This is cool and all but why do we need to fight Pitch?" Rin asked. Everyone turned to him like the answer should be obvious. Rin continued, "I mean isn't it their jobs to take care of evil spirits?"

"Rin you know why." Yukio said seriously, "Pitch is after you so we should all learn how to fight him."

"I don't need protection!" Rin shouted.

"Rin we don't know anything about him or his powers. Neither do you." Yukio retorted.

"Besides Pitch won't stop until he has what he wants or he is defeated." North said. Rin just crossed his arms and scowled, a soft growl coming from him and his tail swinging back and forth in anger. But then a thought occurred to him, maybe Yukio did care for him. He looked over to Yukio who was looking at him with a frown upon his face.

There was an uncomfortable silence then North cleared his throat, "Yes well next week you will start training at the Pole because it will be summer break for you, we won't be seen, and Jack will not melt."

"Hey!" Jack shouted and everyone just laughed at him.

"Yes but until then Jack will stay here and will bring you in a week. See you all in a week!" North said and then he opened a portal and all the Guardians except Jack went through. For the rest of the class Jack sat by Rin and got yelled at by Yukio when he distracted the half-demon. When class ended Yukio asked Rin to stay behind.

"Did you get any sleep last night Rin?" Yukio asked.

"What does it matter if I did or not?" Rin retorted.

Yukio sighed, "I can't have you collapsing in the middle of class or in battle. It's safe for you nor healthy. You need to sleep."

Rin frowned. He needed to ask this since last night and since the beginning of class. He took a deep breath and asked, "Yukio w-why do you protect me?"

Yukio looked him in the eyes and said, "Because father wanted me to protect you. If I can't do that then I've failed him."

Rin frowned "Is that the only reason? Because father told you to?"

Yukio's face crossed with confusion, "Why are wondering?"

Rin just shook his head and plastered a smile on his face, "No reason. Now is that all you wanted to ask me? Don't worry I'll sleep tonight."

"You better or I'll put you to sleep myself." Yukio said turning away.

Rin then left the classroom to find Jack waiting out there for him. Jack, seeing passed the smile, asked, "Did something happen in there?"

Rin just gave him a bitter smile and said, "You were wrong." With that he walked to his next class, leaving a confused spirit behind him.

* * *

The rest of the day had gone in a blur and now Rin was lying in bed trying to fight off sleep. His brother had sent him to bed when he tried to stay awake with cooking, and had stayed in the bed room grading papers. Jack was sleeping in another bed they moved in the room just in case Pitch decided to show

Yukio looked over to his brother, finding him teetering on the edge of sleep, and said, "Rin I thought you said you were going to sleep."

"I-I will...I just w...want to" Rin yawned cutting himself off. Yukio watched as his brother tried to fight off sleep and sighed. He didn't know what to do. Then he caught Rin's limp tail in his view and got an idea. Sanding up, Yukio walked over to his brother's side and gently picked up the sensitive appendage.

Rin jumped slightly at the feeling of something touching his tail and looked over to his brother, "Y-Yukio w-what are you d-doing?"

Yukio said nothing as he began to pet his brother's tail, patting the tuff of fur at the end when he reached it. The action sent a pleasant and calming feeling towards Rin and his eyes began to close, a purr working its way up his throat. It wasn't long until Rin fell asleep purring and when Yukio stopped petting him and turned around, he found Jack sitting up and smiling broadly.

"What?" Yukio asked

"You were wrong Rin." Jack whispered and turning to Yukio, "He was wrong." Then Jack laid back down and fell asleep, again. Yukio just starred at the spirit in confusion but went to sleep himself after turning off the lights.

Shadows took a form over by Rin's bed and then, with a sinister laugh, black sand floated above the half-demon's head.

* * *

_Everything was dark when suddenly he saw it. Rin watched as his father died the same way all over again. Then a voice sounded from his left._

_"Damn it Rin! It's your fault dad died!" Rin looked over at Yukio as he grabbed his hand, "Come on I have to keep you safe. Dad said I need to protect you so I will honor his wish. You're lucky; if he hadn't told me to you'd be dead. I'd kill you as soon as I had the chance because you're a demon. The son of Satan, too. But no dad just had to ask for your protection."_

_"Yukio what are you talking about!?" Rin shouted as they stopped running._

_"I mean I'm most likely going to die trying to keep you safe! If dad didn't ask me to protect you I'd kill you right now so I don't have to die for your sorry ass!" Yukio shouted. Then his hand when up to clutch where his heart is. Blue flames engulfed him and his features became demonic. He stood up laughing just like what happened to the old man._

_"No." Rin whispered in horror._

_"Daddy's back!" Satan said through Yukio's mouth. "Now I can bring you to Gehenna and you can become the prince! HAHAHA!"_

_"No! No not again!" Rin screamed backing away. Then it happened._

_"I won't let you touch my brother." Yukio's voice came through as he raised a gun towards his head and one at Rin. "This is your fault. You damned demon! I wish you were dead!" Then a shot rang out. Yukio's body fell to the ground with a thud, blood oozing from the hole in his head. Blood was running down from the wound in Rin's side as he dropped down next to his dead brother._

_"No! No! This can't be happening again! No!" He cried._

_"Look at that." A voice said echoing around him, "More death because of you. Just accept the fact that you're a demon and people will died because of you. Embrace your true self."_

_As the voice continued saying things and Yukio's words mixed in, Rin had covered his ears trying to block out the never ending voices._

_But then the voice was cut off by one shouting his name and the world around him began to fade._

* * *

Jack was only asleep for a few minutes when something woke him up. He opened his eyes and saw what had caused him to awaken. There, standing next to Rin's bed near the half-demon's head, was a man cloaked in shadows. His hands where playing with the black sand that encircled the boy's head.

Instantly Jack stood up with his staff in hand, he had kept it in his arms should he need it, and knocked the man away from Rin and into the wall. The noise woke Yukio who looked towards Jack and the man in surprise. When he quickly understood who the cloaked man was, he grabbed his guns from the desk and aimed them at the shadowed man.

"Pitch!" Jack growled. Pitch just laughed and had the cloak of shadows disappear, showing himself.

"So you're Pitch." Yukio said studying the gray skinned man with black spiked back hair and yellow-silver eyes. "Stay the hell away from my brother."

Pitch looked over to him and smiled, "So you're the demon's brother. Just having you in his dreams can bring him so much fear."

"Shut up Pitch!" Jack hissed, but just as he was about to attack Pitch vanished into the shadows.

"It seems I can't proceed with my plans tonight. Oh well." He said finally leaving the building. Once he was gone Yukio rushed to his brother's side and shouted, "Rin! Rin wake up!" He continued shaking his brother until, finally, his eyes snapped open. But when he looked at Yukio he screamed, Rin was seeing the dead Yukio from his dream, scowling at him with a murderous look in his eyes.

"No! No! It's not my fault please! Don't kill me! We're brothers right? So please don't kill me!" Rin shouted, continually babbling things like that.

"He's still trapped in his nightmare." Jack pointed out. Yukio looked at him then back at his terrified brother. He then crawled onto the bed and Rin tried to back away but couldn't since his back was already pressed against the wall. Yukio then reached forward and pulled his brother against him and wrapped his arms around him, holding him close. Rin tried to get away, struggling and trying to push his brother away, but the younger twin was simply larger and more built then him.

Yukio then began rubbing his brother's back, "Its ok Rin. I'm hear I won't kill you. You're my brother and I could never do that. Shh its ok." And he continued to say comforting things like that in hopes to wake his brother up. When they were younger, it was usually Rin comforting Yukio but Yukio soon realized that that has changed. His brother has gone through so much and has acted so strong that it must be painful. Yukio decided that he wouldn't just protect Rin not only from the demons that come for him and himself but to also comfort his brother through his hardships like Rin does for him.

Suddenly a small, weak, and confused voice broke Yukio from his musings, "Y-Yuk-io?"

Yukio looked down to find his brother clutching his shirt with wide eyes staring at him.

Yukio swallowed the lump in his throat and answered, "Yeah it's me."

"But…but you were... and th-then you-" Rin couldn't even form a simple sentence.

"Shhh its ok. It was just a nightmare." Yukio said to his brother, pulling him close again and rubbing his back. Yukio felt his brother bury his face in his shirt and silently sob as he felt his shirt become wet. But Yukio did not comment on this knowing how his brother would react. Soon Yukio felt Rin become dead weight in his arms, falling asleep from everything that has happened. Yukio tucked his exhausted brother in his bed, but, instead of going to his own bed, Yukio laid down next to Rin and fell asleep knowing his brother was right next to him.

Jack had been silently watching and smiled as he watched Yukio fall asleep next to Rin. Jack smiled as he settled into his bed, "You were so wrong Rin."


	6. Chapter 6

The week had passed by in a blur. Rin had had nightmares almost every night and Yukio would always be there to comfort him. But Rin never really knew that, only sometimes recognizing Yukio after such horrible nightmares but only thinking Yukio is in some way forced into comforting hi, because whenever he woke up screaming or crying he was pulled close to someone and words of comfort were whisper to him. He would then fall back to into a dreamless sleep. And Yukio, who usually then slept in the same bed as Rin hoping to bring him comfort, would always wake up earlier then Rin and leave the bed making it seem like he was never there at all. Rin was annoyed because when he usually woke up he was met by a smirking Jack.

Jack however, even with the smirk, was confused. Why didn't Yukio want to show Rin he was here for him; that he cared? He was there every time Rin had a nightmare and always made sure to get rid of the sand horse that was causing it. Sometimes it was even Pitch that he'd have to chase off, but that was very rare since only appeared the first night and one night after that. And even though he knew Rin wasn't aware of Yukio comforting him willingly, that didn't stop the knowing smirk he gave Rin every time the half-demon woke up.

Now it was the day everyone would be going to the North Pole. Everyone was excited to see the legendary building that children are told Santa works in with elves as helpers. Even Rin, who had bags under his half lidded eyes from fitful nights, was jumping up and down in anticipation.

"Everyone ready to go?" Jack asked taking out a snow-globe. He had acquired after the first night when he went to the Pole to tell North not to separate the Okumura brothers. Everyone nodded in response and Jack grinned. Then he whisper "North Pole" into the snow-globe and through it on the ground, the swirling portal opening.

"Wait are we going through that?" Konekomaru asked nervously.

"What do you think?" Jack asked with a laugh.

"So cool!" Rin said jumping up and down, tail wagging and wide eyes sparkling with wonder and joy staring at the vortex. Jack laughed at Rin's childish behavior while the others shook their heads or, like Yukio, smiled in amusement. They all grabbed their suit cases and, after a little push from the wind, went in the portal.

When they came out they were in the globe room and were all a bit disoriented at first, but soon shook off the dizziness. Jack had made a comment saying "At least you didn't get shoved in a sack and then tossed through the magic portal." But as soon as they were clear headed, they all gasped in awe. The room they were in had large windows and across from those windows was a GIANT globe! There were control panels in front of it and little yellow little glowed all over the globe.

Their gazing at the thing was interrupted by booming laughter, "You like the globe, yes?" They all turned to see the other four Guardians enter the room.

"Yes but what are all those lights?" Yukio asked pointing towards the globe.

"You see each of those lights is a child." Tooth explained, "A child that believes in us. If a light goes out they don't believe anymore."

"That makes sense since you are all figures of belief." Yukio mumbled.

North clapped his hands together gaining everyone's attention. "Come with me and I will show you your rooms." He said.

They followed him towards the rooms, gasping every time they saw a toy. Shima actually commented on how he thought it was the elves that made the toys and North said that same thing he said to Jack-That is what we let them believe.

They soon made it to the rooms and North told everyone who had what room. Bon, Shima, and Konekomaru shared a room, Rin and Yukio shared one, Shiemi and Izumo, and finally Shura and Takara both had their own rooms. They each went into their own rooms and unpacked.

As Rin and Yukio unpacked, Yukio noticed that despite Rin's exhaustion he was still really excited for all of this. Yukio smiled a grim smile. If Rin was this excited then he was bound to crash soon. Yukio sighed, at least they have Sandy now. They were all soon called down to eat and as they entered the dining room, they heard Rin scream in pain. When everyone looked over, they saw an elf had grabbed onto his tail and pulled. Rin then spun around to face the creature and growled, his eyes reflecting the fire within. The elf grew horrified and ran off with Rin still growling, watching it leave.

Yukio sighed and went to calm his brother down. With being sleep deprived and tired, the last thing Rin needed was to have his tail pulled. "Rin," Yukio said gaining his brother's attention, "do you want cook for everyone?"

Immediately Rin's face brightened up, "Really?! I could do that?!"

"You don't have to." North said, "I have yetis…"

"Let him." Bon interrupted with a sigh, "It makes him happy."

"Besides," Shima grinned, "As soon as you taste his food you'll never want him to leave."

North raised an eyebrow but let Rin cook anyways, telling him what the yetis were planning on making. About an hour later, all the Guardians had gapping mouths and wide eyes.

"Oh my moon!"

"You sure you made this yourself, mate?"

"You make better food then yetis!"

"This is amazing!"

And Sandy gave a thumbs up. All the exwires and exorcist grinned as they watched the Guardians dig into Rin's food. The half-demon himself was blushing and rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Thanks." He said.

Everyone sat there enjoying the food until Shura called out something that made the Guardians freeze.

"Do you guys have any beer? Because I haven't had one for awhile."


	7. Chapter 7

When they had finished eating, and Shura had gotten some beer she brought, they headed to the room North had built for training. It was very large and had a very high ceiling. Walking towards the center of the room the Guardians turned to the exorcists.

"So what can you do?" North asked.

"What?" All the exorcist asked.

Bunny sighed, "He means what do you all fight like? What are your weapons? Abilities?" They all "oh-ed" in understanding. They lined up and they were each given a test dummy. But Takara just stood on the sidelines again. The Guardians knew about the meisters, since Yukio explained it to them, and so they knew what they should expect when the training started.

First up was Yukio. He took out his pistols so fast you barely caught it, put the clips in, and shot the dummy to pieces. He put his guns away as the stunned North put up another dummy. While that was happening Yukio mentioned that he also specialized as a doctor.

This time it was Izumo she chanted, "I humbly call the Gods of Harvest. Follow my wishes, leave none unfulfilled!" Her familiers appeared and she ordered them to attack the dummy. By the time she was finished and the foxes were told to leave, the dummy was missing its body.

Then it was Shiemi's turn. She summoned Nii and they trapped the dummy in a vine cage. The thorns that were on the vines then shot forward and took out the dummy, piercing it almost everywhere. She also said she was a doctor and walked over to where the finished people waited.

Next was Bon he told them he was an aria as well before taking out his bazooka and blowing the dummy up.

Next was Konekomaru who explained he was aria and chanted "Homage to the all pervading Vajras, Destroy!" hitting the dummy with lighting.

Next was Shima who used k'rik and attacked the dummy. He mention he was also training for aria as well then walked over to the others.

Then it was Shura turn. She told that she was a tamer and a knight. She decided to show them the knight, since that is what she usually used, and the Guardians all stared wide eyed when she placed her hand on the marking over her chest, chanted, "Devour the eight princess, slay the serpent!" and the sword came out. Then shouting, "Snake Fang!" she used slices of air to cut up the dummy.

"Now that's how it's done!" Shura exclaimed throwing her sword over her shoulder and walking over to the others.

Now all was left was Rin. Just when he reached for Kurikara, Bunny stopped him.

"Wait. It's obvious you use that sword for slashing, but your flames is what we should focus on." The Easter Spirit said.

"Why?" Rin asked obviously confused. Didn't they want him to show his abilities?

North smiled, "Because those flames can be effective against Pitch! They are light no?"

"I guess." Rin said slowly.

"And how hot are they?" North pressed.

"Um...I don't know. Pretty sure they can burn almost anything." Rin again answered unsurely.

"Jack!" North shouted causing the winter spirit to jump in surprise. He wasn't paying attention when they started talking, but was freezing elves instead. North raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing?"

"Uh..." Jack said.

North waved his arm to dismiss it, "Never mind. I need some of that ice you gave me."

"You mean the never melting one?"

"Yes!"

"Ok." Jack then aimed his staff at the ground next to North and a large block of ice formed.

"Ok," North said turning to Rin, "Jack and I have tested this ice and found it doesn't melt in even the warmest of temperatures. So I want you to try and melt it."

"Ha there is now way he can melt it!" Jack said with a smirk.

"I so can!" Rin growled. He then closed his eyes and focused on the block of ice. He already had his flames under control thanks to Shura's 'training' so it wouldn't go out of control. Everyone watched as the flames covered every inch of the block but it didn't melt.

"I told you!" Jack said with a triumphant smirk. Rin growled and focused more on the destruction of the ice. Then everyone around him or the ice felt it. The temperature seemed to raise a little and the ice began to rapidly melt. Jack's smile slowly vanished and turned to one of shock and sorrow.

Bunny then started laughing, "Looks like he beat you Frostbite!"

"Shut it Kangaroo!" Jack snapped.

Bunny just continued to laugh.

"Stop it Bunny!" Tooth scolded. North just smiled more and congratulated Rin. Sandy seemed to be the only one noticing the Rin was swaying, but before he could do anything, Rin collapsed. He collapsed from lack of sleep, restless nightmares, and the usage of his power right then. He usually didn't have this problem with his power unless he used a large quantity of it, but again with the lack of rest having an effect on the poor teen.

Rin was thankfully caught by Shura, who was closest to him, and lowered to the ground. The navy haired teen was holding his head and was trying to keep his eyes open.

"Yo! Kid, you alright?" Shura asked. A groan was her answer.

"I think we're done for today." Yukio said to the Guardians who were standing there in shock, but nodded in response. Sandy immediately went towards Rin to put him to sleep, but, as soon as Rin saw the dream sand, he began shaking his head and backed away every time Sandy got closer.

"N-No you don't n-need to put me to sleep!" Rin said unconvincingly, "I-I'm fine really! I don't need rest!" Suddenly he was stopped from backing up by someone standing behind him.

"Rin, you need rest." Yukio said.

"No!" Rin protested, "I'm fine we can just continue with this! I'm fine!" He really just didn't want to face the nightmares, but he'd never admit that.

"Rin please get some rest!" Shiemi cried, voice full of worry.

"Shiemi-" That one moment when his eyes flickered over to the others did that leave him venerable. Seeing the opening Sandy through dream-sand into his face.

"No." Was the last whisper Rin got out before he slumped against his brother and fell asleep. Yukio sighed and picked up his unconscious brother.

"I'll take him back to our room." The brunette then left with Sandy following him.

When they reached the room, Yukio placed Rin on his brother's bed and pulled the covers over him. Rin's tail popped out from under the covers, wagging happily from the dream he was having.

Yukio, noticing Sandy in the doorway, raised an eyebrow at the dream-maker. "Yes?"

Sandy held out a small sack to the exorcist and Yukio looked in it. Inside the pouch was dream-sand, so Yukio closed it and, already knowing what it was for, thanked the Guardian. Sandy nodded and smiled, leaving the room. Yukio looked at his sleeping brother and, seeing an idiotic smile on Rins face, couldn't help but smile softly and murmur, "What am I going to do with you?"

 


	8. Chapter 8

When Rin awoke the next morning feeling better than ever. This was the best sleep he's had in ages. Looking around the room, the half demon was confused for a moment about where he was until all the memories came rushing back. With a yawn, Rin pushed himself out of bed and stretched for a moment before leaving the room. With entering the hallway, Rin was met with loud sounds but he decided to head in the direction of the shouting. Following the noise he soon found himself entering the globe room where Jack was laughing his head off as he flew around Bunny's head. Shima, Shura, and Sandy were laughing at what was going down while everyone else were pretty much shaking their heads at the duo.

Before he could utter a word, Shiemi had spotted him and ran over to him giving him a big hug. "Rin! I'm so glad you're awake!" This had attracted everyone else's attention however that gave Bunny the chance to knock Jack out of the air.

"That will teach you you bloody show pony."

Jack crossed his arms and pouted where he sat. "Such a mean Kangaroo."

"Oi, I'm not a Kangaroo, mate!" Bunny shouted at the younger Guardian. Jack just laughed in response, a smile now plastered on his face as he floated over to Rin along with everyone else.

"How long was I asleep for?" Rin asked once Shiemi let him go.

"About half the day." Yukio answered pushing up his glasses on his noise.

"What!? Are you telling me I missed breakfast and lunch?!" Rin whined. He was hungry!

"Don't worry, we were having lunch right now." Tooth soothed the half demon. "The foods right over th-" She didn't get to finish as Rin rushed right passed her to get something to eat. Jack whooped in joy at the fact they could finally eat, for you see Sandy had told them to wait for Rin since he would have been walking up. They each filled up their plates and it wasn't long until they were all digging in.

When they finished eating, Yukio asked North. "What is the plan for today?"

"Well we were planning on training for a bit today, I wanted to test something out." North answered. He received a nod from the exorcist and the headed off to the training room. However, no one saw the mischievous glint in Jack's eyes as they headed for the room.

For hours they continued to train and the group had soon discovered what effects they had. For example, Rin's flames could illuminate the darkest of shadows if he willed them to and that Jack's ice and Rin's flames did not mix. When Rin had fired a wave of flames at the winter spirit, Jack had blocked it with a wall of ice and when the two met, the elements vanished in a small boom!

However, just as they were getting to the next part, Shima spoke up. "Uh, did anyone see where Jack went?"

Everyone froze where they stood. It was true, now that they noticed, that Jack had vanished from their sights. Looking around the room, they couldn't find the boy anywhere.

"Where the bloody hell did he go?!" Bunny exclaimed. Suddenly, the Guardian of Fun's laughter floated through the air. "Frostbite! What do you think you're doing?!"

"You guys are focusing on working to much!" He chuckled. "You should take a break, have a little  _fun_!" With that snowflakes with an ice blue glow fell from the ceiling, one single snowflake falling upon each of their noses and bursting into blue sparkles. Then snow fell in clumps from above making piles across the floor. And then everyone began laughing. Even  _Yukio_ was  _laughing_! Jack floated down from the roof with a big smile upon his face.

"See?" He grinned, "This is so much better!" Then he formed a snowball in his hand and the room broke out in a full out snowball fight.

About an hour later everyone was tired out and the fun magic had worn off. Jack, after receiving a punch in the arm from Bunny, was now sitting on a windowsill fiddling with his staff seeing him over there, Rin walked up to him.

"What was that about earlier?" He asked. Jack shrugged.

"I don't know, you just seemed to be stressed a lot so I thought, you should all have some fun."

Rin scoffed. "How old are you?"

Jack smirked, "It depends on what you're going for. As a spirit I'm 302, but in all I'm 316."

"What!?" Rin exclaimed, "How old were you when you were human!?"

"I died at fourteen." Jack answered with a smile, but it didn't have it's usually mirth.

 _'Wow,'_  Rin thought,  _'He's pretty young as a human, younger than me even. And I wouldn't be surprised if 300 was young as a spirit as well. Wait-'_

"You died? How'd that happen?" Rin asked.

Jack smirked, "You're just full of questions aren't you?"

"Oi! I told you my whole story now you can tell me yours!"

"Alright, alright! Gosh!" Jack then began his story. "One day me and my younger sister went ice skating. I forgot to check if the ice was thick enough, but it was the middle of winter so I just thought, what the heck. So I let her go on while I put on my skates. Then a crack rang through the air and I looked to see my sister standing there with cracks spreading under her. Quickly I stood up, forgetting my skates, and got onto the ice." Jack's eyes glazed over as he remembered the memory. "She was so scared but I told her everything would be ok. At first she didn't believe me, claiming I always play tricks, but I calmed her down and told her we were going to have a little fun instead. I spotted my shepherds staff a few feet away so I told her we were going to play hopscotch. I took three steps, my second being a bit wobbly to make her laugh. Once I was next to my staff I picked it up and told her it was her turn. I guided her, one, two, three, and on the third step I hooked the staff around her and threw her off the cracks and onto thicker ice. But the force moved me to her spot and when I stood up straight, the ice cracked and I fell in." He took a shuddering breath, eyes gazing off into the distance. "It was so cold and dark and last time I heard her voice and remembered her, was her screaming my name in fear. The next thing I know I'm coming out of the ice and this staff is always at my side."

"What was her name?" Rin finally spoke.

Jack gave a hollow laugh as tears swam in his icy eyes. "That's the worst part. I don't even remember her name."

Jack rubbed his eyes with his arms as he gave a choked laugh. "Sorry you had to see me like that." He rubbed away more tears for a moment before pulling his arm away.

"No that's fine. Hey, are you ok?" Rin asked reaching out to the teen.

"Yeah I'm fine, let's not dwell on it any more ok?" Jack offered a smile. "How about you? You seemed happier and more alive today."

"Yeah the sleep helped a lot!" Rin said with a huge smile. "I didn't have any nightmares or anything!"

"That's good." Jack said and the two started up a friendly conversation, growing closer than before."

In the shadows, golden eyes watched the two before vanishing.

* * *

Within the darkness of his lair, Pitch seethed. "Curse that Sandman for interfering! A few more days without sleep, I could have had him under my control!" Suddenly a nightmare appeared in front of him. "What!?" The horse neighed, telling its king of what it had seen. "Oh? Well this could come in handy. Oh yes, very handy"

A dark laugh echoed through the air.


	9. Chapter 9

Ever sense Jack had shared his story with Rin, the two have grown closer. Rin still had the occasional nightmare but someone must have been watching out for him while he slept, he suspected Sandy but the others just smiled and Jack had a knowing smirk upon his face. Rin had dismissed it though, not wanting to deal with the winter spirit's riddles.

Training had been going well as well. The exorcists, who've been there for about a month now, had adapted to fighting in the dark and the weapons or advise they'd been given from the Guardians. Jack, Bunny, and Sandy seemed to be the ones gaining the most joy out of the sneak attacks thrown at the exorcists in the dark, just making them more determined to train.

And that's what they were currently doing.

Jack's laughter echoed through the darkness as the exorcists whipped around searching for the trickster's voice. Before now it had always been the winter spirit plus another Guardian, never letting him go his all. Yeah they had fought against all the Guardians in the dark. And sure they had each faced each of the older Guardians alone already, each with their own techniques and strategies. It even took a few tries to defeat each one! However Jack was pretty much new to all of them, even the Guardians, so they saved him for last.

They turned when they heard his voice behind them and they all caught a flash of blue from his glowing staff before it was gone and they were plunged into silence once more. Jack had shown he was surprisingly silent and hard to find if he wanted to be, and that made this even harder. Suddenly they caught sight of glowing blue eyes a few feet away from them. Rin sent out a wave of flames, Jack had deemed he could handle it especially since Rin was also not aiming to burn anyone, and they lit up the shadows, showing Jack's silhouette before it vanished without letting them make a move.

"Oh come on," His voice taunted. "You can do better than that!"

Rin gripped his sword tighter and growled, "Show yourself, bastard!" He yelp as he was hit from behind and Jack's voice rang out.

"Don't swear." They could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

"Oi! Stop hiding and show yourself!" Suguro shouted. "Stop hiding like a coward!"

"Hmmmm," Jack hummed thoughtfully. "Nah!" He then laughed. The other Guardians watched from the outside through a camera, and couldn't help but grin. While Jack's was acting like a child, it was both amusing and working. They also silently thought how similar to Pitch's it was but they ignored that fact just assuming it had to do with his silent feet.

There was silence in the dark room when suddenly a shot rang out and a shout came from the shadows. They turned to look towards the shooter, who was Yukio, as they listened to the voice.

"Wow! That was a close one!" Jack's voice echoed. Suddenly they all slipped upon ice that had been slowly spreading out under them. They all, well all but Shiemi, scowled as they fell. It was silent once again as they all carefully stood up. The exorcists stayed close to each other as they stared out into the darkness they surrounded them. Suddenly, a finger tapped both Shiemi's and Shima's shoulder's as a voice said "Boo." They both screamed and jumped what seemed like five feet into the air. A chuckle filled the air once more.

"Oh come on!" Jack exclaimed. "It can't be that hard to find little old me!" A cold chill blew at the group in the center of the room and pushed at them. Suddenly they were face to face with a grinning Jack. "What's up?" He asked leaning on his staff. They were all frozen in shock for a moment before snapping out of it and aiming their weapons at the winter spirit. Jack just seemed amused by this, but as he went to blow a few snowflakes at them, a shot rang out and Jack gasped.

From the glow of Rin's flames and Jack's staff, they could make out each of their figures. There, in Jack's arm, was a tranquilizer dart. Wincing, Jack ripped it out of his arm and grinned at Yukio.

"Nice shot," Suddenly a bone chilling wind whipped at their faces as the dart and ice shards flew at their faces.

They each ducked but when they looked back up, Jack was gone and they were left in the light of Rin's flames.

"Wow!" They heard Jack gasp out. "These things sure…pack a punch."

"So not even the great winter spirit is immune to tranquillizers." Rin laughed.

"This, means he's weakened." Yukio spoke to his group. "Be ready." He received nods as a response.

"You know…" Jack gasped from the darkness. "Just 'cause you whisper doesn't mean I can't hear you. Besides, it'll take more than  _one_ tranquillizer to take me out. I've been worse off than this!" He laughed.

"But you weren't hiding when you did that." Izumo analyzed. "So why don't you come out of hiding?"

There was no answer for a few moments, making them think she broke the Guardian's resolve, but that was not true.

"True," he spoke up. "But I'm not going to let the chance of hiding pass by! That would be stupid!" Another laugh.

"That's it!" Rin exclaimed as he sent out a powerful wave of his flames. They burned away the shadows and revealed Jack standing over towards their upper left.

"Guess play times over, huh?" Jack asked as he got prepared to fight. He was answered with the other's charging. He grinned as his staff was met with the flaming blade of kurikara, and he quickly shifted and threw the other off to the side just in time to blow away Izumo's familiars. And ice wall sprang up as bullets were shot and blades of air were blown at him and he was met once more this the sword of Rin against his staff. As he was using his strength to try to push Rin off of him, Jack sent ice across the floor towards the two boys who were chanting, their words causing a unwelcomed warmth gather around him, and make them fall. As he heard their yelp as they were frozen within his ice, Jack kicked his leg out to trip Rin, releasing pressure off of his arms.

The clinking of rings call his attention to Shima and blocked him in time. But as he went to slam his feet to ice the ground, he found his feet stuck. Looking down, Jack found the branches of plant entangling his feet. However that distraction gave Shima the time to push him off balance and Izumo's fimilars to shoot him into a wall. He groaned as he looked up, finding all of them standing before him.

Rin smirked, "Give up?"

Jack just smirked in return. "You wish." Ice spikes sprang up around him, forcing them back as Jack stood. Shura grinned and shot more air strikes at him, only for them to vanish and Jack to grin. "Thanks wind."

However, as he stood there, they could see he was wavering from the duel attacks and the sedative shot at him earlier in the training.

They were quick to attack again. Ice was shot at them as Shima, Shura, and Rin raced forward to attack up front while they other's stayed back. Jack swung his crook and caught Shima's leg in the curve as he tripped him and then blocked the other two. The doubled force pressing upon his staff made him grunt but he wasn't able to focus for long as the heated pressure was back when the chanting started once more. Shura tried to kick him but he quickly pushed her back, only for both her and Rin to remove their swords at swing at his stomach. The wind propelled him away as he quickly went to defend an attack against the next one.

As Jack was focused on the next attack, Yukio took this chance to shoot at the spirit's back, hitting his target before the Guardian could react. The extra sedative entering his bloodstream made him fall to his knees, fighting to keep his eyes open.

"A-All right, you got me." Jack huffed out. The other Guardians entered and Sandy walked over to the panting spirit.

"It's fine Sandy you don't need to-" He didn't get to finish as sand was blown in his face and he finally succumbed to sleep. North picked him up as the other's turned to the exorcists.

"Great job guys!" Tooth congratulated with a clap.

"I have to say, you did well." Bunny commented with a hum.

"It is time for celebration!" North exclaimed, only to be wacked in the head by Sandy as the small spirit pointed to the younger spirit in his arms. "After I put Jack in his room." They watched the two leave the room, Tooth silently cooing over the sight of Jack, and towards the bedrooms. The rest of them left the training area and to a room near the globe room. In here there were lots of chairs around a fireplace to rest in. They each took a seat just as North entered the room.

"He is in room." North declared and then turned towards the exorcists. "You did well today! Did not think you'd take Jack down like that."

Bunny scoffed. "What're you talking about North? The kid didn't even go full out on them."

"Wait, you mean to tell me that that boy didn't even go all in?" Shura asked, dumbfounded. "There's no way!"

"Oh yes." North disagreed. "You see, Jack could do much more than that, but it could be dangerous. That or maybe he was just too tired to do so. But anyway! Let's celebrate!" The yetis came in with food and placed it before the others. They all happily dug into their meal, seeing as they haven't had food all day, training since they woke up.

They all talked as they ate and a few hours passed with them celebrating their successful training when the doors opened and in came a pouting Jack Frost.

"Not cool, little man." Jack frowned at Sandy. The older spirit just shrugged.

"Jack! Glad you could make it!" North exclaimed.

Jack looked around him and his eyes widened. "Where you partying without me?!"

"Sure thing, Frostbite." Bunny laughed. That was met with a snowball to the face.

"Do not worry, Jack, you did not miss much." North said with a wave of his hand. He presented Jack with a plate of food which Jack happily ate. The winter spirit soon joined in with the party and they each enjoyed themselves. However, nothing this good could ever last.

It happened all of a sudden.

None of them were prepared for it.

None of them suspected it.

The windows flew open with a burst and the sounds of whines filled the air. Grainy shadows came in through the windows and shadows, surrounding the group as they prepared to fight. Golden eyed horses glared at them from the shadows they came from as they circled their prey. Rin gasped and the Guardians growled as a very familiar laugh filled the air of the room.

"Oh how lovely." The voice purred from the shadows as golden eyes eyed them from between the mass of horses. A man dressed as if in the shadows themselves walked towards them as his golden eyes glinted with excitement. "You're all in one room. That makes this so much easier."

"Pitch." North growled, swords in his hands already.

"Hello Guardians and exorcists." Pitch grinned with his wolf like smile. "How nice it is to see you all again."

 


	10. Chapter 10

It was a stare down, no one moved. Pitch stood there, grinning with excitement at the sight of the now completely armed group of exorcists and Guardians. Meanwhile, the armed group glared at the man and his army. Nothing good would come of his being here, that much they all knew.

"I must admit, you stayed safe longer then what I thought you would." Pitch said casually. "However, I won't be stopped from getting what I want."

Rin had noticed in the corner of his eye that Yukio's grip had tightened on his guns and he had taken a small step closer to him. Was Yukio trying to protect him? He wasn't able to think about it long before Jack spoke up with a laugh.

"Really?" He laughed. "I mean, I understand you're trying to be all serious and scary but come on Pitch. The last time you attempted at getting what you wanted you failed."

"Yes and it happened to be by your hands if I recall." He responded, narrowing his golden eyes slightly at the other.

Jack shrugged. "What can I say, I tend to make a mess of things but I won't deny it was fun."

"Really? Even the part where you almost got cut in half?"

"But I didn't get cut in half, another time when you failed. Also, didn't you come back from being defeated by the others before? So was that like you're one hundredth come back or something? Man you're determined."

"Yes but determination can pay off, Frost."

"Not for you apparently."

"Still the same annoying and careless attitude I see."

"And you're still the same serious, tall, dark, and creepy guy whose hell bent on world domination even after he's failed. Many times. So you're still the epitome of evil bad guys out there."

The exorcists watched the banter go back and forth. Jack just kept shooting off comments as if this was simply an everyday conversation. Looking at the Guardians, they saw them trying to keep the grins off their faces at the sight of their youngest member talking back at their mortal enemy.

"As much as I would love to continue our lovely conversation," Pitch drawled. "I must grab what I was here for in the first place."

Jack snorted and rolled his eyes. "This again? I thought it was established you wouldn't win? I mean, as the epitome of bad guys, you must understand they always seem to lose. Unless you have a change of heart, there is still the 99.9% chance of you losing."

"Yes but there is still that last 1%. Shouldn't one act upon any chance of hope?"

"You say that but I mean, it's just the reality of the situation. Come on Pitch, just give up already so we don't have to go through this whole shebang. We could just sit down, have some cookies and coco, and just simply relax."

Pitch started to laugh. "You truly have kept up your hummer haven't you?"

Jack shrugged again. "It's a specialty."

"Well, dear Frost, since you had offered so nicely I might as well answer in the same way. No."

"Eh, was worth the shot."

"A useless one at that." Pitch responded with a smile. Then he snapped his fingers and the nightmare army charged.

Without a second of hesitance, the Guardians and exorcists reacted. They slashed and shot at the nightmares that threatened to take them down. Shiemi and Izumo used their familiars to take out many of the nightmares but it wasn't even a dent in the sand army. The only three that had a lasting effect upon the nightmares, keeping them from reforming, were Sandy, Rin, and Jack. Sure the other three Guardians and exorcists had effects but they didn't completely destroy the sand like these three. When they attacked, the sand didn't get the chance to reform, getting destroyed or changed, ending its darkness.

Jack laughed as he shot rounds of ice at the nightmares, shattering their form. He flickered his eyes over to Rin, grinning as the other send out waves of flames or stabbing the horses, turning them to ash. When the waves of blue would rush out and graze past him and the others, they were harmless, actually a comfortable warmth for Jack. However the same couldn't be said for the nightmares.

Jack dodged and destroyed a few of the enemies before it could hit him, then turned back to look at the others. The other Guardians were handling this the same way as usual, North and Tooth slashing the army, Sandy whipping and changing them back to the golden sand, and Bunny was throwing his boomerangs at the opponents. The exorcists were taking this on like how they did in training, just actually aiming to harm this time. Jack's attention was attracted to one of the exorcists in particular.

Yukio.

The dragoon-doctor exorcist was taking the nightmares down without any sign of difficulty. He was merciless as the bullets hit each target and the only time he wasn't shooting was that split second when he had to reload. Nightmares exploded here and there, turning into useless sand before it vanished. Then more nightmares would come from the left over sand that hadn't been destroyed. However, Jack noticed how Yukio tended to stay as close to Rin as possible. Whenever nightmares came in between them, they were the first to go. And when he had caught sight of such actions, Jack couldn't help but smirk. After one last glance at the group, he went back into battle, not noticing a certain shadow watching with glinting golden eyes from the left.

Rin grunted as he slashed at another nightmare, burning the sand down to nothing. He didn't notice any of the others around him, just focusing on the battle at hand. He would not be a tool for the fucking boogieman to use. Anger continued to bubble within him at the thought and his slashes became more intense. Suddenly he heard his brother's panicked voice shout from behind him.

"Rin!" His brother had never sounded so horrified before.

Before he understood what was happening, sand rose up around him and it was pitch black. Rin looked around quickly, trying to find any sort of light within the darkened space. There was none. All light had been canceled from this cage. With a growl, Rin let his flames burn wild and free, lighting up the space with a blue glow and licking at the black sand surrounding him. That's also when he noticed a certain man smiling in here with him.

"Now, finally some alone time with you." Pitch smugly spoke, golden eyes flashing as stared at the demon before him.

Rin let out a growl as he held kurikara in front of him, pointed at the spirits chest. "Leave me alone."

Pitch let out a chuckle. "Oh dear boy, you must understand I cannot do such a thing. No, not when you play right into my hands."

Rin narrowed his eyes. "I won't be fooled by your tricks, bastard."

"No, I suppose you won't." Pitch hummed. "Because I'm not speaking lies and tricks to you, just the truth."

"Yeah right." Rin said rolling his eyes.

"Is it not true that you are the son of Satan? A demon made for destruction?" Pitch spoke looking him right in the eyes. "That the reason your adoptive father died was all your fault? And now your brother holds a deep hatred for you?"

Rin gulped. "Yeah well, who cares what moly four-eyes thinks. I know my friend still like me."

"Or do they just fear you enough to make sure you're on your good side?" Pitch asked.

"Well I know the Guardians-"

"Are just making sure I don't have you in my grasp." Pitch said with a grin.

Rin shook his head. "I don't care what you have to say about the other Guardians, but I know Jack doesn't fear me or is just doing his job."

"Oh right, the little snow sprite." Pitch hummed. "Yes, you two have grown close haven't you? Almost another brother. What will you do when you harm him though?"

"I would never hurt Jack." Rin snarled.

"Fire and ice do not mix very well. What happens when you lose it? Harming all those who have such a potent fear."

"I would never hurt any of them! Never!" Rin shouted, flames growing brighter in his rage.

"But you are a demon. And, all they bring is destruction and harm to others. Could you keep yourself from hurting them? I doubt it." Rin roared and charged forward, aiming to slice at the other, only to be met with emptiness. Pitch's voice continued. "Just think of it, their burned bodies lying bleeding upon the ground. Yukio looking up at you with horrified eyes as he has his weakly gripped gun pointed at you. At your feet is a barely conscious Jack, covered in the worst wounds from the fire hitting his icy skin. His eyes barely focused as he gazes up at you."

The images flashed within his mind, but Rin shook them from his thoughts. He had to stay in control, had to stay calm. He wouldn't let this spirit get to him. "Nice trick, but you aren't that convincing anymore."

Pitch hummed. "You're much more resilient this time, impressive."

"Yeah well you're not that convincing this time." Rin responded.

"Yes but something can make you snap." Pitch said from the shadows. "I should know. I've even made Frost crack under my words more than once, you can't be much different. But I've spoken of each fear you've shown to me, but you've waved them off without a care in the world. And the control of your flames improved so much that you can get angry but not lose your control. However, there must be something there, something to make you snap. But what?"

"Maybe I'll ask your friends." He continued. "I'll chain them all up and slowly milk whatever information I can from them. Jack as well, seeing as he now knows the same as the others, but I may just keep him. I've been looking for revenge for quite a while now. What do you say to that? Watching as your friends and family slowly choke on the darkness and fear I force down their throats as they try so hard to protect you."

"Don't you dare touch them!" Rin roared in anger.

"Ah there it is." Pitch sighed. "That little fear of them being injured. How does it sound to you? To watch them bleed out and cry out for mercy. I'll break that strong mask of your brother's and you can listen and watch as he cries out in fear and for mercy. I'll break each and every one of them. Then I'll let you have a go at them, your flames slowly and painfully licking away at their skin as blood runs from their wounds. Their bodies and minds forever scarred." His whispers continued on and on, running through Rin's mind and showing him all that will become of them. He could no longer fight the fear and anger that raced through him as the images grew more convincing. His mind fought to push the images away but it no longer had the power to push away the strong words of the powerful spirit. His knees quaked as he struggled against his fear and his hands flew to his head, kurikara falling to the ground besides him as he fell to his knees.

"Shut up!" He shouted. "Shut the fuck up!"

"Face it, this will come to pass and nothing will stop it. You're a demon, you will make this happen. This is why they fear you, this is why pain will follow you to them. They will all die, by my hand or by yours. Maybe both. They will be tortured and you will enjoy watching them wither upon the ground. You are a demon, just accept this."

That last whisper caused Rin to let out a loud roar, his flames burning with a great intensity. Pitch grinned as he watched the demonic features cover the other's features. This is what he had been aiming for.

As the raging demon rose from the ground, Pitch lowered the sand dome.


	11. Chapter 11

They all watched with fear as Rin rose from where he had been apparently knocked down to the ground, growling and snarling at all of them. Pitch had faded into the shadows, knowing better than to get in the way of the demon's mindless rage. Even the nightmares and ran to the shadows at the sight of the demon.

"Well someone needs to take a chill pill." Jack mumbled.

"Eh…Yukio," Tooth asked. "What do we do in this situation?"

"Either try to calm him down or knock him out." Yukio answered swiftly. Then, he got his aim ready as Rin growled and charged forwards. He shot a bullet at his brother, hitting him in the chest causing Rin to jerk back and lean forwards, still.

"Well that was easy." Jack said only for a growl to come from Rin and blue flames to shoot outward, only this time they weren't gentle. As the flames shot past, everyone took cover or in some way tried to avoid the demonic flames. While everyone had opted to ducking of hiding, Jack flung up a shield of ice. The flames melted it in record time and Jack only had seconds before the wave hit him. As he hit the ground, the he felt the heat hit his back, burning through the layer of hoody and onto his skin. He let out a cry at the feeling but it was short since he quickly stifled the cry with a bit of his lip.

However, some of those around him caught the sound and could only wince. If these flames were painful to them how did they feel to the winter spirit? They honestly didn't want to know.

They didn't take cover for very long though and soon they were all up and ready to fight again, even Jack. The wound upon Rin's chest had healed by now and he was once again charged forwards. Shura ran at the raging demon and met her blade with his. Rin growled at her and used his larger amount of strength to push her back, slamming her into the wall nearby. She fell with an "oof" and blood dribbled onto her lips.

Taking up her place was North and Tooth. While he did not have the strength of a demon, he was able to put up a struggle against him. Meanwhile Tooth, joined by the others, attacked the occupied demon. Wounds formed upon Rin's skin from the attacks but they healed within seconds. When his flames were about to burst again, Sandy wrapped a strand of dream-sand around North and Tooth and drew them back. Konekomaru and Suguro, both who were chanting verses, quickly said one for a shield and everyone was blocked by one. The flames hit the shields, threatening to crack them, so Jack slammed his staff on the ground, sending ice out to attack the flames. While the flames were quick to devour the ice, the colder substance was able to weaken the flames so that they were gone faster than before. Once the flames were gone, Jack sent out ice once more to encase Rin's feet but the flames just caused it to melt.

However, Rin wasn't the only trouble they were dealing with, every so often, a few nightmares would come out and attack, leaving half to deal with Rin while the other's dealt with Pitch's army. Shima had taken up the job of defending Suguro and Konekomaru near the back, taking out any nightmares that dared to come near them. Bunny threw his boomerangs taking out both the nightmares while at the same time trying to help take down Rin. Yukio had his attention on his brother, trying to figure out how to take him down. This time it didn't seem like a hug would help. No, he needed to somehow knock his brother with the tranquilizers he had.

North charged forwards once again, slashing at Rin with great strength at the same time. The demon responded by slashing back with his sword, his own threatening to break the duel weapons of the Guardian. Suddenly, Jack came up from behind the older Guardian and shot a powerful bolt of ice at the other, forcing him back. As much as his back stung and bleed as well as his reluctance harm his friend, he knew he had to help take him down. And that meant using all of the strength of winter at his disposal. Rin reared his head, prepared to attack the young spirit only to be forced back once more by the winter spirit. Jack continued to attack with a feverous attempts, forcing the other back with the power radiating through his shots. From behind him, the other's stared in awe at the power the skinny boy held but they didn't dwell on it long before joining back into battle, only to be strangely stopped by a large amount of nightmares.

From the shadows, Pitch found the battle between Rin and Jack fascinating. Both were practically evenly matched but he was silently hopping that the navy haired boy would win this battle.

As Jack shot another bolt of ice at the other, Rin counteracted with his flames. While they still flew out everywhere from his lack of control, a majority was aimed at Jack who quickly tried to jump into the air, away from the flames. It was futile though as the blue flames licked at his legs and feet as he jumped into the air. He let out another cry of pain and a few tears made it past his clenched eyes but he did not let this stop him. With a shout, he fired a large blast of power at his unstable friend, forcing him into the ground. Jack then fell to the ground after that with a grunt of pain. He lifted his head to watch as Rin slowly stood up and swung his sword, another burst of flames coming out. Jack didn't have time to do anything but he lifted his arms and staff in hopes that he could be blocked in some way. Just as the flames licked at his hands, staff, and even face, something wrapped around his waist and pulled him backwards.

Jack opened his red eyes to see Sandy start to go up against Rin, whips lashing in hopes that he can somehow knock the other out. Jack panted where he was, trying to fight down the pain that radiated from his many wounds. He looked around at the others and found they weren't doing much better, each covered in their own fair share of wounds from the battle. He then hurt a scream from behind him and he turned only to see the nightmare explode in front of him.

"Are you alright?" Jack turned to see Yukio standing there. Pushing himself off of the ground, with great effort, he stood up with a slight sway and grinned.

"Yeah I'll survive." Then he looked back over at the battle between Sandy, Bunny, and Rin, everyone else was occupied with nightmares. "What…What do we do about that?"

"I have an idea." Yukio said, quickly killing another nightmare that came charging at the two. "If you can hold Rin back long enough for Sandy to get dream-sand past his defenses and I can inject a sedative made just for Rin-"

"Came prepared I see."

He ignored the winter teen's comment and continued. "Then I think we can take him down or at least make him slower." Yukio then looked over at Jack, taking in his appearance. "Can you do that?"

"Do I look like I'm ready to go down yet?" Jack smirked. "Just tell me when." With that he sprung back into battle. Yukio reloaded his guns, one being filled with the bullets made for Rin, and raced towards his raging brother. He nodded in the direction Jack was floating, fighting off his own battle with nightmares, and he received a nod back.

Jack flew over the nightmares and back towards Rin. He dropped down, holding back a hiss at the pressure on his burnt feet, and caught Rin's attention. With a deep breath, he closed his eyes and just as Rin began to run forwards, they snapped open, glowing and intense icy blue. Fiery blue met icy blue as Jack aimed his staff and shot out a large wave of ice. As it hit Rin, ice began creeping around the other's chest and was only kept slightly away from the rest of the body by the raging flames that bit back at the never ending beam of blue. Still, Jack continued to fire even if he could feel the effects both this and the burns were having on his body. From behind him he heard shouting but none of that flooded his ears as they rang loudly.

Yukio nodded to Sandy and the two went in for the attack. Jack was doing a good job at controlling the flames which gave Sandy enough time to shoot a stream of sand at Rin's eyes. It hit and Yukio knew right away that the golden man's magic took effect. The flames around Rin's body weakened as he began blinking his eyes to fight off the attack. With that happening, Yukio took aim and shot the sedative at Rin's neck. It hit home and Rin began swaying were he stood. It was right on time too it seemed because the ice attack from Jack stopped almost as soon as the sedative hit Rin and Jack took a wavering step back.

Jack put a hand to his head, hopping to shake off the dizziness, and as soon as he deemed himself ok to go back into battle he opened his eyes. Sandy caught his look but Jack just shot him a smile before he strung back into the battle with the nightmares. As his form disappeared in the black mass, Sandy turned back to Yukio and Rin, seeing if any more dream sand was needed.

However, that didn't seem to be the case as Rin fell to his knees with droopy eyes. Yukio rushed forwards with a shout of "Rin", coming to kneel next to him. Rin let out one last growl before he collapsed into Yukio's arms. Seeing he was no longer needed, Sandy turned back to the battle with the nightmares, hoping to spot a certain Nightmare King in the fray, but he couldn't find the man anywhere. With that, Sandy quickly whipped out his whips and joined the fight once more.

* * *

Jack, though covered in wounds and weakened from his battle with Rin, continued to take out the dark horses. He didn't care that he could practically pass out right there, he was not going to give into his pain and flee the fight.

"You look awful Frost." A voice spoke from behind him. Turning around, Jack found Pitch standing there with a grin on his face.

"Yeah, well whose fault is that?" Jack snapped back, holding his staff up in his burnt hands.

"How much longer do you think you can keep this up?" Pitch asked, circling the injured spirit.

"As long as I have to."

"Oh, such spirit." Pitch laughed. "You know, you could have just let me have my play thing."

Jack scoffed. "Oh fuck no. Rin isn't "something" to be played with. He's a person, and I know he isn't yours."

"Oh but Jack," Something struck his burnt back and Jack fell to the ground. "I always get what I want."

"Didn't we have this discussion already?" Jack grit out through clenched teeth.

Pitch knelt down and took Jack's face in his hands. "Oh, if only you had taken my offer before. You wouldn't be feeling this pain right now."

"Oh, switching victims I see."

"Oh, but Jack." Pitch hummed. "You should know that I've always wanted you on my side. If it was you, me, and Rin, we'd be unstoppable."

"Would you let go?!" Jack growled as he yanked his chin out of Pitch's grip. "And Rin wouldn't join you either, idiot!"

"Do you talk to children with that language?"

"No, only you."

"Aren't I special?"

"I wouldn't say special, more of crazy."

"You still have so much fight left in you." Pitch hummed. Then he smirked. "No matter. If I take you then they're all bound to come after you. Then I'll have both you and Rin in my hands. From there everything falls into place."

"Yeah, to your demise." Jack responded and he tried to fire a blast of frost at Pitch, only to miss in his weakened state. "I mean seriously, if you want Rin that bad, why don't you take his brother?"

"Because he would be too difficult to break." Pitch responded. "Besides, it's much more fun to mess with you." As he said that, shadows sprung up from the ground and coiled around Jack. He struggled in the grip, but winced whenever one would scrape one of his wounds. Then, as he turned to glare up at Pitch, nightmare sand was blown into his eyes and he was met with darkness.

"Sweet nightmares Jack." Pitch chuckled as he vanished into the shadows with the winter spirit.

* * *

Much to the relief of the other's, the nightmares stopped forming and it wasn't long until they were all gone. Once that was done, they all turned to the brother's on the ground. Yukio was keeping Rin's unconscious body close to his while he looked up at them as they came over. Shura, who picked up Rin's scabbard on the way over, sheathed kurikara and Rin's form turned normal once more.

Yetis came in and everyone was taken to the infirmary. Wounds were cared for and Rin was placed on one of the beds. As everyone was finally done being looked after, Bunny spoke up.

"Hey," They turned towards him. "Where's Jack?" They all froze. They hadn't noticed since everyone was being fussed over by the medic yetis but now that they were all on rest, they finally noticed the one member missing. Also knowing his condition during the battle many were thinking the same thing.

Oh no.


	12. Chapter 12

Rin groaned as his senses started coming back to him. He slowly opened his eyes and was met with a wood ceiling. He could hear people talking somewhere over to the left but it was slightly muffled. However, he could pick up a very familiar voice in the argument and he called out to it.

"Y-Yuki-o?" He called, voice raspy and quiet.

"Rin!" He moved his eyes to see Yukio rush over to where he was laying on the bed. "You're awake!"

"W-What happened?" Rin asked, slowly gaining his voice back.

Yukio furrowed his eyebrows. "You don't remember?" Rin shook his head. "Rin, Pitch made you lose control. We had to sedate you."

Rin's eyes widened when he remembered Pitch talking to him and then everything was consumed by blue flames. He swallowed. "How badly were you all hurt?" He knew better then to ask if anyone got hurt because they obviously had been.

Yukio's gaze softened at Rin's scared face. "You didn't harm us much, it was mainly the nightmares. Otherwise we were able to dodge your flames."

"So everyone's alright?"

Yukio paused. He glanced at Rin before looking away. "The majority of us are." It was spoken softly, as if not meaning for Rin to hear it, but he did anyway. And at the response, He shot up from the bed, head spinning for a bit and Yukio grasping his shoulders.

"Don't sit up so fa-"

"Who is it?!" He cut him off. Yukio stayed silent, glancing back at North, who was in the room watching them. Rin turned to him, the questions in his eyes.

North sighed. "Everyone is alright now, everyone is in another room eating. There were a few burns and cuts but otherwise no one here is mortally wounded."

"What the hell do you mean by here!?" Rin demanded.

Both North and Yukio glanced at each other again. Before North spoke. "Of everyone hurt, Jack was obviously the one who was hurt the most, seeing as fire and ice don't mix well."

"Where is he!? Is he alright now?!" Rin shouted, almost ready to spring from the bed.

"That's what we don't know. We never got to tend to his wounds so we don't really know the extent of the wounds or if they've gotten worse."

"Why?"

North hesitated. "…We don't know because…when Pitch fled, he took Jack with him. I'm sure that if he hadn't been so weakened, he would've gotten away, but that was not the case."

"Then why are you all just sitting around?! Go after him!"

"We have no idea where they are and some of us are still healing."

"But if you say he's that injured, then why wait!? You shouldn't waste a second waiting here!"

"Rin, calm down." Yukio said, trying to calm his worried brother. "They're doing everything they can."

"Obviously not!"

"Don't you dare say that." They all turned to see Bunny standing in the door way of the infirmary. He marched over to them, a snarl on his face. "We've know Jack longer then you have and he's been the one to bring us together. Don't  _ever_ say that we're not doing enough, that we don't care!"

"Bunny calm down." North said, putting his hands on the other Guardian's shoulders. "We are all worried about Jack." He then turned to the exorcists. "When you are ready, Yukio lead him to the Globe Room." With that, North guided Bunny out of the room.

Silence sat in the room for a moment, the brother's never saying a thing. Then Yukio spoke turning to Rin with soft eyes. "How are you Rin?"

"I'm alright. You?" He asked raising and eyebrow at the brunette.

"I'm fine Rin." Yukio said then he grinned. "You finally got back on that sleep you were missing out on."

"How long was I out for!?"

"Only a day." Yukio quickly reassured the demon. "Trust me you haven't missed anything other than some good coco."

Rin looked down at himself to see he was no longer in the outfit he fought in but now red and green pajamas. "Um…what am I wearing?"

"Well, we didn't want to leave you in your ruined and bloodied cloths, so North happily supplied some clothing for you."

"Do I want to know who changed me?"

"The yetis"

Rin groaned.

"Hey at least it wasn't Izumo or Shiemi." Yukio said with a smile.

"Are there at least any cloths I can change into now?"

Yukio nodded and pointed to the bundle of cloths that he had taken from Rin's bag back in their room. "I'll leave you alone so you can change." With that he left the room. Rin stared after him for a few moments before he groaned again. At his brother's attitude towards him, he couldn't help but mutter one thing.

"I was wrong and he was right."

When he had finished changing into the cloths he had been given, he walked over to the door and opened it to see Yukio waiting out there. Seeing he was done changing, Yukio led him through the winding halls and towards the Globe Room. There they found everyone waiting, sitting in comfortable seats around a table. The Guardians were the only one's not sitting. Tooth was talking with her fairies, Sandy was floating on a dream-sand cloud, and Bunny and North were watching the globe.

At their entry, everyone looked up and gave a smile at Rin's apologetic look. He laughed. "Hehe, sorry about the whole, losing it thing."

Shiemi smiled. "It's alright Rin, we know you didn't mean to."

"Yeah!" Shura said coming up to slap his shoulder. "But you did put up a good fight." With that she started laughing.

"Oi! Shut up!" Rin growled at her.

North smiled at the sight of them all getting a long when Bunny spoke, "No sign yet?"

North looked back at Bunny before turning to the globe. "It is much harder finding his light among all of these. What about Tooth or Sandy?"

"I'll ask." Bunny turned away from the globe. He hopped over to Tooth and Sandy, who were next to each other, and asked. "Have you guys found anything?"

Sandy shook his head. While Tooth sighed. "My fairies found a few nightmares running around but they were scattered all over the place not giving a distinct area that they could be in."

Bunny sighed, running a paw down his face in frustration.

"What are you looking for?" They turned to see the exorcists looking at them.

"We're looking for any sign of either Pitch or Jack." Tooth answered with a small smile.

"Is there any way we can help?"

"Yes!" They turned to see North grinning at them. He motioned for them to come over and then pointed to the globe. "I am trying to find Jack's light on the globe and you can help with that."

"I thought this globe only showed the lights of children who believed in you." Suguro stated, shooting a curious glance at the large man.

"Ah, yes it does, but believe it or not, Jack has light on the globe." North stated with a smile. "And I wouldn't be surprised if you all still had a light on here as well, seeing as you obviously believe in us."

"Or they might be like Jack who can still see us but not believe." Bunny pointed out. "Not that I'm saying Jack doesn't believe."

"Enough chit chat," North suddenly declared. "We are looking for a light slightly different than the others. It is a light blue, almost white light. Alright? Now we look!"

What felt like hours they stood there, looking over each area of lights, looking for the one that stood out. Honestly, some of the exorcists were beginning to believe they were never going to find it or that Jack had lost hope. However, then Shima spoke up.

"Uh, I think I found it."

"Point to it!" North demanded and the pink haired teen obeyed. They looked to where he was pointing and it was somewhere in Europe around a populated area. However, within the many glowing lights, there was one that stood out slightly from the rest. Their eyes widened at the sight of the glowing light and North memorized where it was before shouting. "Everyone to the sleigh, now!"

* * *

Jack groaned from where he laid on the cold metal ground. He was in a dark area and locked in a cage. He didn't know who long he's been here but one couldn't bother with keeping track in the never ending darkness that surrounded him. His untreated wounds ached and Pitch must have put him in a warm area because Jack could barely breathe from the heat. He heard his cell door open and his dull, blue eyes opened to watch Pitch enter. The nightmare king was smirking and he wished he had his staff so he could wipe the look off his face.

"How are you Jack?" Pitch asked.

"I'm just peachy." Jack's raspy voice answered back. He gasped when he felt nightmare sand move along his body, its rough texture rubbing along his wounds making him wince and try to ignore the blood that bubble to the surface of the burnt and scabbed skin.

"Yes, it certainly seems that way for you, doesn't it." He drawled. The nightmare sand continued to drag along the winter spirit's body with the occasional digging into a wound making Jack stifle a cry of pain.

"What do you want?" Jack gasped out.

"You know what I want, Jack." Pitch sang. "But for right now, I want you to go to sleep." He began approaching the other but Jack moved away. "Scared Frost?"

"No." He tried to sound confident but that was a bit hard to do when the Boogieman wants you to go to sleep. Pitch continued to move forward and when Jack tried to lash out the sand that had spread over his body tightened and dug into his arms and legs. Pitch grinned as he then placed his hands over Jack's eyes. The winter spirit tried to move his face away but it was too late for the sand spread over them.

When he moved his hands away, Jack had slumped against the ground once more, his eyes covered in a dusting of nightmare sand. He twitched in his sleep and while that went on, he let the nightmare sand sink into the opened wounds on the boy's pale skin. The burns grew darker from the sand and Pitch grinned at what he had done to the boy. Now he just needed one more teen to get here.


	13. Chapter 13

"AHHH!" Shima cried as the sleigh took off. After finding the destination of Jack's light, North had ushered them all into the sleigh, somehow able to fit all twelve of them in there, and they had taken off without a moment's notice. Sure they've seen the sleigh before but they never rode in it! While Sandy and Tooth were cheering at the takeoff along with Shura and Rin, everyone else acted similar to Bunny, clutching the sides of the sleigh in terror.

North laughed at all of them before turning back to driving and pulled out a snow-globe. He whispered the destination into it and threw the globe. Seeing the portal appear in front of them, the exorcists groaned.

"Oh why do we have to go through this again!?" Shima wined but he was ignored as North flew into the swirling vortex. They came out on the other side of it and found themselves flying above a small town. It was evening and the sky was a beautiful portrait of purple, orange, and red. There were only a few people out at this time which was a good thing seeing as they didn't want to attract that much attention.

Rin leaned over the side of the sleigh, hoping to find any clue as to where Jack and Pitch were. Near a tree line, he spotted a nightmare's glowing eyes watching them. He pointed it out to the others and they quickly landed near the area. Jumping out of the sleigh, they chased after it only for it to turn around and run off into the park. And they followed. It led them deep into the trees and it wasn't long until they watched it disappear beneath a root of a tree. They stopped over it and looked down under the root. It was a void of darkness.

"Do you think this is it?" Bunny asked.

"Only one way to find out." Rin answered. He broke the root that stretched over it and jumped down into the hole. The others stared after him before following in suit.

They continued to fall and they would honestly believe this was a never ending pit of darkness. However, Rin soon hit the ground with a groan and when he heard the others falling behind him, he moved out of the way. They all hit the ground with a similar reaction to Rin, the only difference they were all on top of each other. Rin let his flames dance across the room to light up the pitch black area they were in.

They looked around, trying to figure out where they should head but all they could see within the blue light was endless stone.

"Bunny, can you find Jack?" North asked. In response, Bunny sniffed the air and twisted his ears hoping to find any sign of Jack. He caught a whiff of something similar to the wintery smell Jack had.

"I think I found something, follow me." He stood by Rin so they could see where they were going. They wondered through the dark, following the two as the halls twisted and turned. They were sure that if Rin didn't have those flames, they'd all be completely lost by now. Bunny kept following the sent, finding it getting stronger and stronger as they continued on. However, the air kept getting warmer as well and he somehow knew that Pitch was keeping Jack in the place that sir radiated from.

They came upon a crack in one of the walls and it led to a darker part of the lair. "This is where the sent is coming from." Bunny spoke.

"Then we should get down there, now!" Rin shouted, jumping down it. The others shouted after him but before any of them could follow, they were surrounded by nightmares.

"Oh not again!" Shima cried meeting his myths from childhood was not turning out as fun as he would expect.

"Would you shut up?!" Suguro snapped.

"You think this was planned?" Shura asked, getting her sword ready.

"Oh yeah." Bunny growled.

Yukio sighed. "I can only hope Rin is ok."

"The kids made of stern stuff Yukio, he'll be fine."

"That's not what I'm worried about."

* * *

Rin landed in a crouch in the room. It was lighter in here then it was previously and he didn't even pay attention to the fact no one followed him when something else caught his eye. The room itself was very large with the occasional slab of rock sticking out. He couldn't say where the light was coming from to make the room light enough to see without his flames however all of this wasn't what made him gasp. No it was the cage that was embedded into one of the walls and the thin, pale figure within it.

Rin ran over to the cage door as fast as he could and growled at the sight he was meet with. Jack was unconscious in the cage, slumped on the ground. His hoodie was practically destroyed and his hair was dirtied with crusted blood and dirt. There were burns upon his feet and ankles, hands and face. From the angle he was on he could see that the hoodie was ripped on the back and he could only guess that it was burned as well. Jack was whimpering where he laid and twitched every so often.

With a growl Rin ripped the door open and dashed inside. Now that he was closer he could see there was something black resting within the cuts and burns. From them, black veins spread out from the wounds and curled upon pale skin. There was also black sand laying upon his eyes.

"Jack?" He asked putting a hand on his shoulder. Jack flinched and seemed to try to curl up only to let out a soft cry at the pull of his wounds. "Jack! Wake up!" He started shaking him but Jack didn't wake up. He opened one of Jack's eyes with a finger only to see it was filled with fear.

"He won't wake up." Rin whipped around to see Pitch standing there with his hands behind his back.

"What did you do!?"

"I did nothing." Pitch said but the smirk on his face said otherwise. "I just needed him to go to sleep while we waited for you. He's so very stubborn I had to do something to keep him out of our talk."

"Why did you take him?" Rin growled. "Why all this when you are after me?"

"Technically I'm after the both of you."

"What?"

"Please, can't you see it? We all fit together quite perfectly. Cold, dark, and a demon. What goes together better than those three?"

 _'I can think of a few things.'_  Rin thought with a scowl. "But that doesn't explain all this."

"Like I said, Jack's a stubborn boy. I had to do something to keep him under control." Pitch smirked. "Now, my dear demon, how about you just come with me and we can all be a big family full of acceptance. It ought to be better them." Rin knew who he was referring to.

However, Rin was not at all swayed. This guy was an idiot if he thought he was going to go to his side after everything he's done. He looked back at Jack's tortured body before looked back at the smiling Pitch.

"You're an idiot if you think I'll join you." Rin stated, giving his own smile when Pitch's fell. "You're just looking for control, why would I join only to be your fucking slave?"

"And you think they treat you any better?"

"I know they do." Rin said. "So you can say what you want, but I'm not joining you."

Pitch sighed. "I'd hope to do this the easy way but it appears that will not be so. Oh well, the hard way it is then."

Rin scoffed. "You asked for it." With that he unsheathed Kurikara.

"Bring it."


	14. Chapter 14

_"Bring it."_

With a shout, Pitch threw a wave of nightmare sand at the demon and Rin quickly dodged out of the way. Then he ran at Pitch and swung his sword, hoping to cut the spirit across the chest. Sadly he vanished into the shadows before the sword made contact. Rin growled as he looked around the area of the cage. Pitch's laugh taunted him and suddenly something hit him from behind and he flew out of the cage and into the wall on the other side of the room. Rin groaned as he clutched his chest and stood up. He glared at the spirit that now stood in front of him and let out a low growl.

Pitch laughed at the action but that only riled the other up more. Rin ran at Pitch and just as his sword would have hit Pitch, he let out a wave of flames. The flames burned away any of the shadows Pitch could've fled through and he let out a cry as they struck his skin. Rin smirked in triumph that he was able to get a hit on the other only to have to react when Pitch vanished once more and he felt something coming from behind him. He turned around quickly to see Pitch swinging a large scythe down at him and he put Kurikara up to block. The blades hit and Pitch's vanished only for a knife to appear in hand and he drove it into Rin's side.

Rin let out a grunt as he felt the blade vanish and when the wound began to heal up he knew there was something wrong. He looked down at the rip that formed when the blade and found the same dark veins spreading from where the wound had been.

"What the hell?" He breathed out before looking at Pitch. "What is this shit!?"

"As I said before, Jack's a bit stubborn. This just helps keep him under control." Pitch responded smugly.

Rin gripped his head as a dizziness came over him. He could feel a pain growing in his side and a want to fall to the ground and just go to sleep. But he knew he couldn't do that. If he gave into Pitch then he and Jack would fall into his hands and who knows what would happen after that. If he gave into Pitch, he would never forgive himself. He snarled as he fought to keep his footing and he turned his blurry vision to the smirking Pitch.

"Just go to sleep." Pitch hummed in a calming voice. Rin fell to one knee and he looked up at Pitch.

"Fuck you." He snapped back. Whatever the hell this is, he needed to get it out of him  _now_. He focused his flames to build beneath his skin and to go after the infection. He felt the comfortable warmth that he usually felt from his flames gather and chase after the inky poison. He knew his flames where burning it into non-existence when his head began clearing and the pain faded. He moved to look at his side and smirked when he saw no sign of the inky veins.

Pitch's angry shout called his attention back to him. "How did you get it out?!"

Rin smiled. "You seemed to forget about my flames. You see not only are they great for defending against outside attacks, but also against inside attacks. It's no wonder why I never get sick like natural people. But then again, I'm not natural."

"No, I suppose not." Pitch sneered.

"It seems your attack doesn't work on me! However, my does." With a shout Rin sent more flames at the Boogieman. Sadly, Pitch saw it coming and disappeared in a shadow. Rin was suddenly attacked by shadows and his flames flared up and the blue light burned away the shadows. It was silent now, save for the occasional whimpers coming from the cell. Rin tried using his demonically enhanced senses to try to find the hiding spirit, but as of right now, he couldn't find him. However, just because he couldn't find Pitch didn't mean he wasn't still around.

"Where the hell are you Pitch?!" Rin shouted. "Stop hiding you bastard!"

"Now that's not very nice." His voice ran out from all directions.

"Like I care." Rin gritted out.

"No, I suppose you don't." Pitch sighed. "Such a pity, we would've made a great team, but I guess that can't happen."

"No, and it never will."

"It seems that way doesn't it. But," Pitch's voice suddenly came from the cell. "I still have Jack." Rin's eyes widened when he saw Pitch standing over the twitching Jack.

"Get away from him!" Rin demanded running into the cell.

Pitch put a finger to his lips. "Sh, don't want to wake him do you?" He knelt down and put a hand on Jack's shoulder. Jack flinched from the touch and the black veins seemed to writhe in response to Pitch's touch. From his obvious fear, Pitch sighed deeply with content while Rin just scowled. This wasn't needed.

"Leave him alone bastard."

"And how will you make me?" Pitch grinned as he dug his sharp nails into the burns on Jack's back. Anger continued to boil in Rin and it grew at the small cry gave in reaction to the stab. Rin growled and with speed only a demon held, he ran over and held Pitch up against the wall, Kurikara up to his neck.

Pitch laughed. "Are you going to become a demon right here?"

Rin growled and got in his face. "Honestly, you're more of a demon then me. But," He leaned away and gave a vicious smirk that made Pitch swallow in fear. "If you want to see me as a demon so bad, then you got it."

Pitch didn't even have time to summon the shadows as blue flames lit up on his skin. He let out a pain filled cry as the fire licked at his skin. There was the smell of burning flesh but Rin didn't pay attention to it. What felt like hours, when it was really only a few minutes, Pitch screamed and thrashed on the ground from the pain when Rin finally stopped the torture.

Pitch let out a weak chuckle. "Don't have the guts to finish the job?" he croaked.

Rin shook his head. "I'm not a murderer. Now get out of here and if I ever find you tormenting either me or my friends again, you'll wish you were dead."

Pitch took one look into the intense blue eyes and, after a curse, faded into the shadows, leaving the cave. Once he was sure he was gone, Rin turned to the form curled on the floor. Jack still wasn't awake and, while the veins stopped spreading, they were still there.

"Shit, what the hell do I do?" Rin muttered as he knelt next to the winter spirit.

"Rin?!" He heard call to him. Yukio.

"Yukio, get the fuck down here now!" He heard multiple people hitting the ground outside of the cell and he could only guess that everyone had come along with them. That thought was confirmed when he heard them all come into the cell and the sound of Shiemi and Tooth gasping along with a few people cursing filling his ears.

Yukio knelt by his side along with Bunny and Sandy. Sandy looked concerned at the inky veins stretching along his skin.

"What the bloody hell did Pitch do?" Bunny breathed out, anger coating his voice.

"It's some weird thing he does when you're injured." Rin answered. "It makes you all dizzy and tired. He hit me and got some in me but I burned it out."

"Sandy can you do anything?" Said dream-weaver was currently looking at the sand covering the wounds. He touched his hands to it and Jack's body flinched away from the contact. Concentrating, Sandy sent out his own sand and it connected with that on the wound. It started to turn it back into golden sand but when it went into the wounds to get at the sand within, Jack's eyes opened, but weren't focused, and he arched away from the pain with a scream.

Instantly Sandy retracted his sand and found that no extra had come with it. He shook his head at Bunny and the other Guardian sighed. "Great."

"Rin, why don't you try burning it away." Yukio suggested.

"What?!" Rin cried followed by Bunny.

"That can be extremely dangerous! This is a winter spirit we're talking about!" Bunny stopped however when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at Sandy and sighed. "Fine, but do it quick."

Rin's eyes widened and he quickly looked to make sure he should do this. Gaining several nods, he finally took the risk and sent his flames to light at the tip of his fingers and he placed them at the largest wound. The flames slipped into the wound and Jack tensed up at the feeling of warmth entering his body. However, the flames stayed a bearable since they were only there to burn away the infection.

It took a while but soon the veins vanished, burning away just as they had done in Rin. When that was done, North fished out a snow-globe and gave it to Yukio to take Rin and Jack back to the pole while he grabbed the sleigh. Yukio nodded and threw the portal as Rin picked up Jack. A few of the exorcists followed them through the portal while other's stayed with North.

At the pole everyone was looked after, wounds taken care of and Sandy making sure there was nothing left on Rin. Jack was bandaged and was resting within the infirmary, dreams dancing above his head and staff, which had been found by Sandy before they left the caves, next to him. For the next few days, the exorcists actually got to enjoy the pole for a bit without worrying about Pitch suddenly attacking and Rin finally got to sleep peacefully as well.

When they had to leave back to Japan, they said goodbye to everyone and Jack, who was still on bed rest, promised to visit. And, as they went through the portal, Rin couldn't wait for that day.


	15. Chapter 15

Rin groaned as he collapsed on his bed. School had started up again so that met getting up in the morning only to work. As eventful as the summer had been, he was almost wishing for it back. Ok, maybe not the evil spirit coming to take him away and harming all his friends part but the other times when it was fun to hang out with the myths from childhood. Again, not including the Boogieman, but the ones who actually turned out to be really cool and even made it onto his cool guys list.

"Rough day?" A familiar voice broke him from his thoughts. However, he didn't even turn to look at them as he complained.

"You have no idea!" He moaned. He got a laugh in return.

"Do you want any help with slacking off?" He turned to look at the winter spirit that stood at next to his bed, but Jack was eyeing the piles of books on his desk; damn Yukio.

"Heh, has Bunny even aloud you too let you mess around yet?" Rin asked with a knowing smirk.

"If you had been in my position, would Yukio let you?" Jack replied. While it was true it's been a few weeks, that didn't mean Bunny felt like taking Jack off bed rest. However, he finally let Jack go due to his constant complaining and trouble he caused out of boredom.

Rin laughed. "So I take it you've either escaped or you did something to make them let you leave, right?"

"Possibly, but my days have been pretty boring so how about you? What have you been up to since you left the pole?" Jack jumped up to crouch on his staff as he talked to the other.

Rin sighed as he lay on his bed. "Eh…not much. There's a few missions I followed Yukio to but otherwise it's just been me and Kuro hanging out."

"Oh and how is he?"

"Well, he was worried when we came back from two weeks of fighting an evil spirit but he's fine otherwise. I, however, don't know where he's run off to at the moment."

"Darn, and here I thought it could be like old times." Jack pouted.

"You mean like only a month ago?"

"My point is," Jack huffed. "It could be like when we went out the first night to keep you from sleeping. I did get yelled at by Sandy but it was worth it."

Rin laughed in response. There was a silence in the air went he spoke again. "Hey, do you want to stay for dinner?"

"Is this a date?" Jack rose an eyebrow with a smirk.

Rin scowled. "No, idiot! I just thought you'd like it better than whatever you were going to do tonight. Besides Yukio won't mind."

Jack shrugged. "Sure, I got nothing to do. Besides, at least neither of us care what we do for fun or if we spend all night doing…whatever it is we're going to do."

"Yeah, you're probably going to be the only person not caring what I do at night or during the day."

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since the whole mess with you guys and that bastard Yukio's been watching me like a hawk." Rin groaned. "I swear this is worse than when the Grigori decided to judge me. I just want some freedom, you know?"

"Yeah, I understand." Jack chuckled then a realization dawned on him. "So Yukio's been fussing over you?"

"Yeah, why?"

His cheeky smirk said everything making the demonic teen groan.

"God damn it, I was hoping you wouldn't mention this!"

"Whatever do you mean?" Jack said innocently.

Rin glared at him. "I'm not saying it!"

"What? You mean you don't want to admit that Yukio cares about you?"

"I'm not saying it!"

"Or are you talking about the fact that I was right and you were wrong? Because, that is the only thought going through my mind at the moment. Care to say what is on yours?"

Rin put his face in his face in his hands. "I'm starting to regret inviting you to stay."

"Oh come on, you missed me." Jack laughed when Rin shook his head.

"Not at the moment! I swear to god don't make me burn you." Rin growled in response to his obnoxious laughter.

"Ouch, you wouldn't do that would you?"

"Not unless you drop the topic." Rin growled.

Jack frowned. "You're so cruel. All I was doing was stating a fact."

"Yeah well, at least I got you to shut up." This time Rin grinned as Jack sputtered, upset. Rin just continued to laugh at the other, only to be stopped when he was hit in the face with a snowball. They both froze, a smile on Jack's face while shock was on Rin's. Then, Rin growled and whipped the snow off his face as he began chasing Jack around the room.

From the doorway, Yukio watched with a smile. While it may be an exorcist's job to exterminate any demons or spirit that came to cause trouble, he couldn't say that he could pull a trigger on Jack or any of the other Guardians. And as he watched Jack mess around with Rin, joyous laughter ringing throughout the room, he could also say that he was happy to leave them be. These were one group of myths that were fine in his book and it seemed excitement seemed to follow whenever they came along. As long as they don't cause any real harm to anyone, they were welcome anytime.

And he was sure that he wasn't the only one hoping to see them in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Similarities between Jack and Rin  
> 1) Were an out cast
> 
> 2) Didn't know who they were
> 
> 3) Has the villian try to take/make join them
> 
> 4) has a frienemy (Bon/Bunny)
> 
> 5) were abandoned after making friends
> 
> 6) gained first friends
> 
> 7) regained friends after saving their butts
> 
> 8) lost family
> 
> 9) has a little buddy (Kuro/Baby Tooth)
> 
> 10) where alone because of misuderstandings (fear/trouble maker)
> 
> 11) both become something (exorcist or demon/guardian)
> 
> 12) both have a lot of power (blue flames, healing, streangth, etc./wind, ice, Spirit of Winter)
> 
> 13) have blue eyes [from Miqu]
> 
> 14) their power's color is both blue [from Miqu]
> 
> 15) both their weapons (sword and staff) have been broken [from Miqu]
> 
> 16) can both fly (rin in episode 15 whan battling amaimon, but correct me if im wrong) [from Miqu]
> 
> 17) were both afraid of what they had to defeat (Satan and pitch) [from Miqu]
> 
> 18) Both their weapons help control their power
> 
> 19) both weapons can be two handed
> 
> 20) Younger siblings with moles [from Stygian Sparrow]
> 
> 21) both have younger siblings
> 
> 22) Both never see father (Only demonic features, fire, and voice/nothing)
> 
> 23) Both have adoptive dads (Shiro/North, because I mean just think about this)
> 
> 24) both want to be believed in [from Akiraa1996]
> 
> 25) Both are mischievous but fun [from MyPajamasAreCozy]
> 
> 26) Both are troublemakers (either unintentionally or on purpose) [from MyPajamasAreCozy]
> 
> 27) Both don't look, typically human [from MyPajamasAreCozy]
> 
> 28) Both have long life spans [from MyPajamasAreCozy]
> 
> 29) Both always carry around their weapon [from MyPajamasAreCozy]
> 
> 30) Both have scary enemies [from MyPajamasAreCozy]
> 
> 31) Both changed appearance (pointed ears, shaper canines, tail/white hair, blue eyes) [from StrayDogHowling028]
> 
> 32) both changed species (human-demon/human-spirit) [from StrayDogHowling028]
> 
> 33) Both are very powerful things. (Son of Satan/Spirit of Winter)
> 
> 34) Without weapon/loses weapon both powers are weakened or out of control. [from Only a Guest]
> 
> 35) If weapons broken, it will cause major effects (full on demon/pain or no power or all power {It changes})
> 
> 36) They both don't like rules or follow rules very well.
> 
> 37) Both have are good natured at heart. [Golden Bearded Dragon]
> 
> 38) Both have incredibly strong powers {I think this is related to another but meh} [Golden Bearded Dragon]
> 
> 39) Both can loose control due to emotions [Golden Bearded Dragon]
> 
> 40) Both have had someone die before them (Shiro/Sandy) [I heart the Hitachiin twins]
> 
> 41) Both do anything to stop person/peopele from dying {even in they fail}
> 
> 42) Their hair reflects power (Blue hair-blue flames/white hair-ice,winter) [Elaine Weasley]
> 
> 43) their eyes reflect power (Blue eyes-blue flames/blue eyes-ice)
> 
> 44) Eyes show power (Turns rigid with red pupil/there is a snowflake around the pupil)
> 
> 45) Both what to protect friends [Ace Charms]
> 
> 46) Both have the same fears (loosing friends, being alone/loosing Guardians{friends}, being forgotten, alone) [Ace Charms]
> 
> 47) Both want certain people to believe in them (Friends/children,Guardians) [Crystal di Angelo]
> 
> 48) Both have been invisible or ignored by "own kind" (Didn't interact with demons before awakening/alone 300 years)
> 
> 49) Both have been bullied or picked on
> 
> 50) Both can get extremely moody [Elaine Weasley]
> 
> 51) Both have a sense of humor [Elaine Weasley]
> 
> 52) Both have a sense of over protectiveness and get angry at the harm of innocents (ex. pigeons/baby tooth) [Elaine Weasley]
> 
> 53) Both seem to have trouble follow them wherever they go.
> 
> There's probably some things that we didn't get or whatever, however, I might do some one-shots coming off of this story for like holidays and what not so this list will most likely appear in those.


End file.
